You Can Never Forget
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Elena is a vampire with no memory of her human life. Klaus takes advantage and 'helps' her. What happens when Stefan and Damon find out that Elena's with Klaus? Will Elena ever remember what she was like when she was human? -loosely along the season 3 events- Klaus/Elena/Damon
1. Transition

**~ I was debating rather or not to post this. This chapter was written about a week ago and right now I'm working on the third chapter.  
~ This story is a bit different from others that I've done. You'll find out by the second chapter.  
~ I had this idea for a while. I ended up writing it when I had a writer's block for another story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

She was on the floor of the woods. The moonlight shined on her and a cool breeze blew. Her eyes started to slowly open. '_Where am I?'_ She thought as she looked around at her surroundings. She could hear the sound of nocturnal animals running over branches and leaves on the ground. '_I'm hungry. Why am I hungry?' _She thought as she slowly stood up from the ground. Her head snapped to the side and she started running towards something, but she didn't know why. A squirrel, a poor defenseless squirrel became victim to her hunger. All of its blood was sucked out of it. She didn't know why she did it, only that she needed to.

She turned her head to see a man, looking at her with interest.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"You know who I am." he said.  
"I do?" She asked in confusion. There was nothing about him that she could remember, but she couldn't remember anything.  
"Do you remember?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"I don't remember anything." She told him, not knowing if she could trust him or not, but she needed to know.  
"Come with me." He said as he held out his hand. She looked at him with slight worry and confusion on her face. "Don't worry I won't bite, you." He said with a smirk before she slowly took his hand. They started to walk together, out of the woods.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_**~12 hours earlier~**_

* * *

_"Stefan." She said when she giggled as he picked her up. "Stop it." She said with a smile as he kissed her neck. Stefan brought her to his bed and set her down on it. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. She went closer to him and kissed him. Stefan moved his lips and started kissing her neck again. "Stefan." She said with a smile. "It's almost three." He looked at her.  
"We still have time." He smiled before kissing her again.  
"I promised Caroline and Bonnie that I'd be there before three."  
"Just five more minutes." He said between kisses on her neck.  
"It will take me that long just to get there." Stefan looked at her face. "We can just finish this later." She said with a smile.  
"Why wait?" Stefan asked her with a smile.  
"Stefan." She tried to say seriously. "I have to go." She tried to push him off to the side. He laid next to her with a smile on his face.  
"Don't forget to meet us at the Grill later." He nodded his head as she walked to his door.  
"Elena." She turned to face him. "I love you." He said with a smile. She smiled as well.  
"I love you to." Elena turned around and walked out of his room._

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

They walked up to the door. The door opened to reveal an African American woman.  
"Hello Klaus." She said before turning the woman. "Why is she here?"  
"I found her in the woods. She will need a place to stay to hide from the sun. You need to invite her in Greta." Greta nodded her head.  
"Come in." Klaus showed her into the house.  
"Greta, please get a blood bag for our guest." Greta nodded at Klaus's request.  
"Come this way love." He said before showing the other girl up the stairs.

* * *

Greta walked up the stairs with the blood bag in her hand for Klaus' guest.  
"Thank you Greta." He said before taking the blood bag from her. "Give us some privacy, will you love?" Greta nodded her head before leaving the room.

Klaus turned to the bed. She was sitting with her legs crossed, looking at Klaus. The curtains were closed, not letting any moonlight in. Come to the sunrise, it will hide the sun's rays.  
"What's happening to me?" She asked as Klaus sat on the bed.  
"You're becoming a vampire Elena."  
"My name's Elena?" She asked and he nodded his head. "You said that I'm turning into a vampire?" Klaus gave a nod as he handed her the blood bag.  
"You will need to drink from this. It's what your body is craving."  
"Blood?"  
"What's in the bag will keep your body satisfied until I can get you a suitable meal." Elena looked at the blood bag with slight confusion, not knowing what to do with it. "Just bite into it." She looked up to Klaus before biting into the bag. The blood flowed down her throat as she hastily forced it down her throat, just knowing she needed it. Elena handed the bag to Klaus.  
"Can I have more?" She asked.  
"Later." A quick flash of disappointment flashed in Elena's eyes. "You need to rest. You've been through quite an ordeal."  
"What happened to me?"  
"We'll figure that out later." Klaus said with a slight smile. "For now, just go to sleep." He stood up. "And when you wake up, don't open the curtains."  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you later." He said before leaving the confused Elena alone. She looked around at the room that she was in before laying on the bed to trying to go to sleep.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_They all sat in Elena's bedroom. Caroline sat on Elena's bed while Bonnie sat on Elena's window bench.  
"I don't know why you want to have a birthday party for Damon." Caroline said to Elena. She didn't belief that Elena would do something like this for him.  
"I told you Caroline. I think someone should do something nice for him." She said as she between the two items laying in front of her.  
"Just go with the darker one." Caroline said to Elena. "It will look better." Elena slightly smiled before picking up the dark blue watch. "Why does he even need one?"  
"He doesn't," Elena looked at Caroline ", but he already has everything. I just wanted to get him something simple." Elena put it in the box she had put to the side for it.  
"You know," Caroline started ", Damon doesn't have everything." She smiled at Elena.  
"Caroline." Bonnie said, turning her head towards them.  
"What?" Caroline asked as she turned her head towards Bonnie. "It's true." She looked back at Elena, who was slightly blushing.  
"The fact that you couldn't choose what to get him 'till the day of the party," Caroline and Elena looked at each other ", that says something right there." Elena stayed silent.  
"You know what?" Bonnie asked as she stood up from the bench. "If you're just going to keep talking about Damon, I'm just gonna go."  
"You're still going to be at the Grill later, right?" Elena asked.  
"Only because you asked." Bonnie said with a smile before leaving Elena's room. Caroline looked at Elena.  
"So, have you decided what you're going to wear?" She asked Elena with a smile on her face._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Elena slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the room that Klaus had brought her into. She slowly sat up and looked around. The sun's rays came into the room, but only in the corner farthest from her, the curtains blocked the rays from touching her. She didn't know why this was, but she was sure that he would tell her.

Klaus walked up to the doorway and saw that Elena was looking at him.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Sore, hungry, tired." Klaus started walking into the room.  
"There is a person downstairs that I brought here after you went to sleep."  
"Not the same person that was here before?" Elena asked. Klaus slightly shook his head.  
"No. Greta had to go out and get something. But don't worry, she should be here in a couple of hours." Klaus put out his hand to Elena. "Shall we?" He asked. Elena slowly got out of the bed, stood up, grabbed his hand, and walked out of the room.

There was a blonde woman, standing, looking at the art on the walls.  
"She is here for you." Klaus said to Elena.  
"Who is she?" Elena asked Klaus.  
"That doesn't matter." Klaus stepped away from Elena and towards the girl. "It's why she's here that matters." Klaus put his hand on the girl's back and gently pushed her towards Elena. The girl's scent flowed up Elena's nose. She took a step back. "Remember what I said you're turning into?"  
"A vampire." Elena said after she gave a slight nod.  
"A vampire," Klaus started as he brushed some hair off the girl's neck ", needs to drink human blood until they are done turning." Elena cautiously stepped closer to the girl. "If you don't you'll die." Klaus said to her. Elena stepped closer to the girl, looking at her neck. "Just bite and suck sweetheart." Klaus stepped back as Elena came within arm's length. He watched her curiously as she brushed her hand against the neck. Elena looked at the neck, took a deep breath, and bit into it. Klaus watched as interest. As far as he knew, Elena didn't have any memories about herself. He could use this to his advantage.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

* * *

_Elena looked around the Grill and saw Damon at the bar. She rolled her eyes before walking over to him.  
"Damon." She said as she walked up behind him.  
"Elena." He said looking at her with a smile on his face.  
"It's your birthday. You should do something besides drink."  
"I'll have more birthdays." He said as he took a drink from his glass.  
"You know you only turn 171 years old once." She said with a slight smirk. Elena looked behind them, making sure that Caroline and Bonnie were busy. "Come on." She said as she turned her head back to Damon. "I want to give you something." Elena nodded her head towards the door.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a secret." Elena whispered before pleading with her eyes. Damon finished his glass and let Elena lead him out the Grill._

* * *

_Elena brought Damon into the woods, away from anyone that could hear them.  
__"If you wanted to make out in the woods Elena, all you had to do was ask." Damon said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and turned around to Damon.  
__"Damon," She started before taking a deep breath ", I've been doing some thinking and, well, the watch isn't your only gift from me." A smirk came across his face. "I didn't tell anyone else this because they would say it's insane and stupid," I looked into Damon's eyes ", I want you to have some of my blood." Damon's eyes went wide.  
__"What?" He was shocked. Elena usually wasn't the one to offer it to him, except to Stefan. Elena took a step closer to Damon.  
__"My real birthday present to you," She held out her hand to him ", is my blood. That is, if you want some."  
__"What makes you think I want your blood?" She gave him a 'are you kidding?' look.  
__"If you don't want it…" She started to pull away her hand. He gently grabbed it.  
__"Are you kidding? Of course I do, but why would you offer?"  
__"Because I wanted to give you something unique, something that nobody else could give you." Damon slightly smiled. "You just can't tell anyone about this." She said with a small smile. He stepped closer to her, still holding her hand.  
__"It'll be our little secret." He said with a smirk. "Are you sure?" Elena nodded her head before Damon bit into her hand._

_She let out a gasp as he sucked out some of her blood. He lifted his head, his fangs went back in, and he looked at Elena. She gave him a quick, small smile before looking at her hand.  
"You know," Damon started. Elena looked at him ", They are going to ask how you go that." He took a step closer to her.  
"I know." Elena said quietly to Damon.  
"Elena," He said as he looked at her. "If you don't want them to ask…"  
"No, no, no, no" She said as she slightly shook her head.  
"Come on Elena. What's the harm?" Damon bit into his wrist and put it in front of Elena. "You don't want Stefan to know about this, do you?" Elena took a deep breath as she looked at his wrist.  
"Okay." She said in a quiet whisper. He stepped up to her, putting his wrist against her mouth. She felt his blood go down his throat and heal her hand. Elena pulled away and wiped the blood from her mouth.  
"Elena," He said quietly, looking into her eyes ", you're going to hate me." There was sadness in his eyes as he said this.  
"What do you mean?" Damon opened his mouth, but then closed it. There was only one way to make sure she wouldn't be used for the rest of her life, but he knew what happened the last time he tried it.  
"I love you." He finally said. "Don't you forget that." He put both of his hands on her head, over her hair. She looked at him with confusion before one swift motion took her life. Her body fell to the ground._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Elena looked at the body that was now on the floor. There was great feeling of power flowing through her. Klaus was looking at her with interest.

* * *

**~ The main reason I posted this is to see if your reviews could give me inspiration for the third chapter. I have a little writers block right now.  
~ The flashbacks are just the events that led up to Elena on the ground in the woods. She doesn't remember anything. Elena won't know anything, except for whatever Klaus tells her.  
~ When I post the next chapter all depends on the number of reviews and if I can get anything done on the third chapter. I want to try to stay a chapter ahead of what I post, only so I try not to go a long time without updating. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. Missing

**~ I told myself that when the first chapter got five reviews, that I was going to post the next chapter. I also told myself that I wanted to stay a chapter ahead of what I have posted. Right now, I am about halfway done with chapter three for this story. So when that is done, I might update it right away and I might not. It all depends on the reviews and how I end the chapter.  
~ This story is a bit different than what I usually write. I usually just stick to what's happening around the main character. In this story, I am writing the parts that happen with Elena as well and I am also writing what Damon & Stefan are doing to find her. I figured that it would fill up the chapters and give insight on how Stefan and Damn find Elena. **

_HicEtNuc: I will explain in a future chapter why Elena can't remember her human life. But what I can say, without spoiling why, only one (maybe two) people know why Elena has no memories. _

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Greta walked into the house with a bag over her shoulder.  
"Finally." Klaus said as he turned the corner. "She's up in the room." He said as he nodded his head towards the stairs.  
"Has she completed the transition?" He nodded his head before walking up the stairs with Greta following him.

Elena lifted her head when she heard footsteps. Klaus and Greta appeared at the door to her room.  
"Greta has something for you." Greta walked over to Elena and set the bag on the bed. She pulled out a necklace and handed it to Elena.  
"This is for you." Elena looked at it. "It will let you walk in the sun."  
"Is that why the windows are blocked?" Elena asked Greta. She gave a nod. Elena stood up from the bed.  
"Let me." Klaus said, holding out his hand. Elena gave him the necklace. She held her hair up as he put it on her. "There you go." He said before she turned around. Greta got off the bed and started to open the curtains. The sun started to shine in on them.  
"That's bright." Elena said, almost squinting her eyes.  
"Come on downstairs." Klaus started to say to Elena. "I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

_**~Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding house~**_

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon as he waited. He was waiting for her to barge into the house and yell at him. What he did was bugging him, but he hopped the bourbon would decrees the worry. Stefan walked into the living room with worry written all over his face.  
"Elena's missing." Stefan said to his brother.  
"What?" Damon asked. He knew where she should be. Then again he thought that she would have come straight for him after she came to.  
"Yeah, apparently she left the Grill early and never got home."  
"Where could she be?" Damon wondered out loud.  
"I don't know. I talked Bonnie into doing a locater spell so we could try and find her." Damon nodded his head. "You stay here if she decides to show up." Damon nodded his head before watching his brother leave. As soon as Stefan was out of hearing range, he set down his glass, grabbed his leather jacket, and left.

* * *

_**~At the Gilbert house~**_

Bonnie stood in the kitchen, looking at a map. Jeremy walked down the stairs with Elena's hairbrush.  
"Are you using the same spell that you used to find Elena before?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the kitchen. He set the brush on the island, next to the map.  
"Yeah. I've had more practice so I should be able to get a more specific location." Bonnie said to Jeremy.  
"Do you think we need more maps?"  
"Well, I do have more specific ones. We can keep narrowing it down until its specific enough until to where we know an exact location." Jeremy held out his hand over the map. Bonnie took a knife to his hand. He held back a breath as she cut him, letting a few drops of blood hit the map.

* * *

_**~With Klaus and Elena~**_

Elena was sitting on a couch with Klaus. He was telling her about herself, but he left out the Salvatore's and he told her what you need to know as a vampire.

"So, I know you because I was a key to break to break a curse that was place on you." Klaus nodded his head as Elena spoke. "But you had to kill me, which is why you gave me an elixir that would bring me back to life afterwards. Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"  
"You asked me not to," Klaus looked at Elena ", I didn't want you to stay dead." Elena let a little smile appear.  
"I did?" Klaus nodded his head.  
"Why don't we go out? You'll need some new clothes."  
"Don't I have any here?" Klaus slightly shook his head.  
"No. We were going to go shopping next week," Klaus lied ", but better sooner than later." He stood up and held his hand out. Elena looked at it for a moment. She didn't know if he was telling the truth, but how would she know? She didn't remember anything and he answered any question she asked. Elena let out a breath before putting her hand on his and standing up from the couch.

* * *

_**~In the woods~**_

Damon walked through the woods, trying to find the spot where Elena had taken him. If she was missing, it's his fault. It was his blood in her system and he was the one that snapped her neck. He felt responsible for her. There was no way he could tell Stefan. Stefan would surely take a stake and drive it through his heart if they couldn't find her alive, or even if they did find her as a vampire.

'_It was right around….'_ Damon thought as he came upon the location where Elena had brought him. '_Not here'_ He thought. Damon looked around at the surrounding area for any sign of what happened after he left. _'Where could she be?'_ He asked himself as he started walking around the area. The scent of blood was faint, but he could smell it. Damon saw a squirrel lying lifelessly on the ground. He bent down next to it and observed it.

There was barely any blood left in it. Bite marks were visible on its body. Damon picked up the body, to get a closer look. He sniffed it, hoping that there was a trace of who was there. '_Elena,'_ He thought. He could faintly smell her scent on the squirrel. Damon lifted his head up with a worried expression. He put the squirrel back on the ground and stood up. '_What happened to her?'_ He thought as he looked around.

There was no sign of a struggle. The only clue was the dead squirrel. Damon took a deep breath as he looked around. '_We will find you Elena.'_ Damon thought before slowly walking away.

* * *

_**~With Klaus and Elena~**_

Elena nervously looked at the people passing her and Klaus as they walked. She took a deep breath.  
"Are you okay?" Klaus asked her.  
"I think so." Elena took a deep breath. "I don't know. I keep hearing things."  
"That's their heartbeats." Klaus said to Elena in a whisper. "That's normal. I can hear them to. The key is to take deep breaths and try to think about anything else."  
"Did you ever have the same problem?" They walked up to a store.  
"Once upon a time." Klaus said to Elena before pushing a door open for her. Elena slightly smiled and walked into the store.

"There's a lot of stuff here." Elena said as she looked around.  
"You can get whatever you want." Klaus said before Elena looked at him.  
"Really?" He nodded his head. She smiled and started looking at clothes.

* * *

_**~At the Salvatore Boarding House~**_

Stefan was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot on the floor. His brother wasn't there when he got back and they still didn't know where Elena was. He took a deep breath before the front door opened.  
"Where have you been?" He asked as Damon walked in.  
"Out." Damon said as he went straight to his liquor.  
"Out?" Stefan asked as he stood from the couch. "Elena is missing and you were 'out'?" Damon did his best to keep his emotions in. "I told you to stay here in case she would come back here." Damon took a deep breath.  
"You're not the boss of me." Damon said, looking at Stefan's face. "Besides, I was out looking for Elena." Stefan's eyes slightly softened. "I don't see what the use is considering I couldn't find her. " They both let out a breath of air.  
"Where could she be?" Stefan wondered out loud.  
"I don't know Stefan. Maybe she couldn't stand us anymore and just left." Damon took a drink from his glass.

Stefan's phone started ringing. He took it out his pocket and answered it.  
"Did you find her yet?" Stefan asked, knowing it was Bonnie on the other end.  
"We have an idea of where she is." Damon looked at his brother, listening in on his conversation. "I don't know what she could be doing there thought."  
"She's in Richmond." Bonnie took a breath. "I don't know how long she's going to be there though."  
"Okay, we'll go check it out." Stefan looks at Damon. "Thanks Bonnie." Stefan hung up and looked at his brother.  
"What would she be doing in Richmond?" Damon asked.  
"I don't know," Stefan said to his brother ", but I'm going to find out." Stefan started to walk out the house.  
"No." Damon said which made Stefan turn around. They looked at each other. "_We're_ going to find her," Stefan gave a nod to his brother's words ", and we're going to bring her back."

* * *

_**~With Klaus and Elena~**_

Klaus was sitting on a lounge chair, drinking champagne. He was slightly glad that Elena didn't remember anything. He didn't know why and at the time, he didn't care. Elena walked out wearing a pink tank top and jeans. Although Klaus didn't exactly like Elena, he couldn't deny that she looked good. '_Is it only because she looks like Tatia?'_ He thought as she looked at him.  
"How do I look?" Elena asked Klaus.  
"You look good." Klaus said with a small smile. Elena turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Why don't we take a break from all this shopping?" Elena turned to Klaus. "Let's eat." He said before standing up. Elena looked around. "Not the humans." He walked up next to her. "Let's go to this one place, they have really good hamburgers." Elena smiled a little.  
"But I still want to try some stuff on." Elena said as she looked at him.  
"Just pick out whatever you want to try on and I'll buy it." Klaus leaned in. "I have loads of money." He backed away with a smile on his face.  
"Okay." Elena said with a small smile.

* * *

_**~Damon and Stefan: on the way to Richmond~**_

Damon was in the driver's seat and Stefan was in the passenger seat next to them. In the back seat was a bag of weapons. They brought them on the safe side, incase Elena was abducted. Stefan was staring out the window as the trees passed by. He didn't know what had happened to Elena or even if she was okay. All he knew is that they had to find her and they had to bring her back.

Damon did his best to focus on his driving. He didn't want to think about how it could be his fault that Elena could be dead or if she was hiding in some random home, away from the sun. '_It's all my fault.'_ He thought as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. '_If she's dead…'_ Damon took a deep breath, calming his feelings. This was no time for him to let his feelings get the best of him. He reached in the back seat and grabbed a blood bag, to help control his feelings.

"Damon." Stefan said, still looking out the window. "What do you think happened to her?"  
"I don't know." Damon said without even looking at his brother. Stefan slowly turned his head towards Damon.  
"We have to find her."  
"Don't you worry brother. We'll find her."  
"What do you think happened?" Stefan asked quietly.  
"I don't know." Damon said, just as quiet. "But we'll find her." Stefan gave a slight nod before slowly looking back out the window.

As Damon drank from the blood bag, he hoped that Elena was okay. He hoped that she was at least safe, away from the sun. '_Bonnie located her. She must be alive.'_ He thought. Damon took in a breath and tried to focus on his driving. He still couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault that Elena is missing.

* * *

**~ Like I said in the beginning, it's different that how I'm normally used to writing stories.  
~ I know that (in the books) the Original petrova's name is Charlotte. I'm doing this more based on the show, which is why I had I'm saying 'Tatia' instead.  
~ I hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews on your thoughts about the chapter, theories about the story so far, and any ideas that you might like to see in a future chapter. **

**Also, please check out my other Current stories:  
- Underneath It All  
- What's Hidden Underneath  
- Deep Within  
- Funny TVD on Facebook  
- The Salvatore Sister**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. First Hunt

**~ 12 reviews on the first two chapters, that's a good start. I finished this chapter earlier today, but I've been writing it for about a week.  
~ I type chapters for this story in between chapters for my other stories, or when I get an idea for this story that I can't get out of my head. **

_Storylover3: They might or might not find out about what has happened to Elena in this chapter. ;)_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

**~With Klaus and Elena~**

Klaus had parked his car in the underground parking lot. He got out of the car and sped over to Elena's side of the car. Elena gave a small smile as she stepped out of the car.  
"Thanks." She said before he closed her door. "Have I been here before?" Elena couldn't help but ask.  
"I don't know." Klaus answered her honestly. "But they have good food." He said, avoiding the subject of her lost memory. Klaus guided her into the dining area. There were few people in the room. Elena followed Klaus to a table that was close to the windows. "I thought you might enjoy looking out them." He said to her as they sat down.

* * *

_**~With Stefan and Damon~**_

They passed a sign that said '_Welcome to Richmond'_. Stefan pulled out his phone to call Bonnie, hoping that they could get a more specific location. His brother kept his eyes on the road, hoping that it would distract his thoughts from Elena. Damon couldn't help but listen in on Stefan's conversation as soon as he heard Bonnie's voice.

"Stefan." Bonnie said on the other end.  
"Bonnie," Stefan started ", is there any way you could get a more exact location for Elena?"  
"I can try, but I'd have to look for a city map of Richmond in order to be specific."  
"Tell her to hurry." Damon said to Stefan without taking his eyes off the road.  
"Damon says to hurry." Stefan said to Bonnie.  
"I'm doing the best I can." She said. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."  
"Thanks." Stefan hung up and looked to his brother. "Where should we start looking?" He asked Damon.  
"I don't know." Damon took a deep breath. "We should start where there are a lot of people." He suggested. Stefan gave a slight nod before looking out the windshield. Stefan didn't question Damon's suggestion.

* * *

_**~With Klaus and Elena~**_

Elena had ordered a big cheeseburger with fries, which was the exact same thing that Klaus ordered. That's the only reason that Elena ordered it. Elena took a bite from her burger.  
"This is good." Elena said with a half full mouth. Klaus gave her a small smile as she took another bite.  
"You can always get another one." Klaus said before taking a drink from his coffee. Elena gave him a small smile before digging into her fries. "Don't eat too fast." Elena looked at Klaus. "You won't be able to enjoy the taste of it." Elena gave him a small smile.  
"Is it the same?" She asked him after a moment. He looked at her with a slightly confused look. "When we… feed and go slow, we can enjoy the taste of it?" He gave her a slight nod.  
"It also depends on the person. If they are scared it gives us a satisfying feeling." Klaus smirked. "But sometimes if they are willing and enjoy it, the feeling becomes much greater." Elena took a deep breath.  
"What way do you use most?"  
"Well, I could tell you now, or show you later." Klaus said with a smirk to Elena. She gave him a small smile before eating a fry.

* * *

_**~Outside the restaurant~**_

She was walking outside trying to avoid him. She knew he was in the town. He eyes looked up towards a big clear glass window. For a minute she thought about what she was seeing. There was no way that would happen in her mind. She saw them, sitting and eating with each other. They weren't trying to kill each other, but they were talking. '_But why?_' She thought before hurrying away.

* * *

_**~With Damon and Stefan~**_

They parked the car and were walking around Richmond. All that was on their minds were finding Elena and making sure she was okay.  
"How do you want to do this?" Damon asked Stefan as he turned to him. "Split up or stick together?" Stefan took a deep breath and looked around. They both didn't know where Elena could be. Strategically they would have a better chance at finding her if they split up. If they stuck together, they would have a better chance of bringing her back if she is in trouble.  
"Well, we would have a better chance at finding her if we split up…but,"  
"Then we split up. No buts about it." Damon said as he looked at his brother. Stefan was about to turn around when Damon's phone rang. They both looked at each as Damon answered his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Looking where your precious Elena is?" A voice on the other end asked.  
"Katherine." Damon almost growled. "Where is she?"  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
"Where is she Katherine?" He said in a threatening tone.  
"It would be better to see for yourself." Damon looked at Stefan, who was listening on the conversation. Stefan nodded his head at Damon.  
"Where are you?"  
"A block away from where Elena is." Damon's eyes widened a little.  
"Tell us Katherine."  
"You're no fun. I'm standing behind a tree at the town square."  
"We're on our way." Damon hung up on Katherine before nodding at Stefan. They both headed in the direction where Katherine said she was.

* * *

_**~With Klaus and Elena~**_

Elena and Klaus finished their cheeseburgers and were eating dessert. They were only eating it because Elena insisted on a piece of chocolate cake. She almost attacked her piece of cake with her fork.  
"I can't stop eating." She said after swallowing the bite.  
"That's because you are still hungry." Klaus said before Elena looked at him. "For blood." He whispered.  
"When will I be able to get some more?" Elena asked him.  
"The next time the waitress comes around." Klaus smirked before eating a bite from his piece of cake.

* * *

_**~With Damon and Stefan~**_

Stefan and Damon walked towards the town square, looking for Katherine.  
"There you are." Katherine said before turning around to face them.  
"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked before Katherine could say anything else.  
"Aren't we impatient?" She said as she looked over Stefan.  
"If you don't know where Elena is, we're leaving." Damon said, taking a step towards Katherine.  
"Simmer down Damon. Follow me." She nodded her head towards where she saw Elena.

* * *

Katherine led Damon and Stefan to where she saw Elena, while staying far enough to hide.  
"She's in there." Katherine pointed to the window. "With Klaus." She didn't take her eyes off the window. All three of them could see Elena sitting at a table with Klaus.  
"What would she be doing with Klaus?" Stefan asked as he and his brother watched Elena and Klaus. Damon didn't move his eyes, not even a little. He kept them on Elena, wondering why she was with Klaus. A waitress stepped up to their table. At first he didn't think anything of it, but then Klaus held out the waitress's arm towards Elena. Damon's eyes slightly widened as he managed to see Elena bite into the woman's wrist.  
"She's a vampire." He said in a whisper, forgetting that his brother and Katherine were next to him.  
"When did she turn?" Stefan asked him. Damon didn't take his eyes off of Elena.  
"I don't know." Damon answered Stefan. It wasn't a total lie to his brother. He was the one to give her vampire blood and kill her, but he didn't know when she finished the transition. Damon took a deep breath and turned to his brother, finally taking his eyes off of Elena. "What are we going to do?"  
"We go in and get her." Stefan said to him.  
"What? Are you crazy Stefan? Klaus would beat our asses the minute we set foot in there. We would be dead before we could get to her."  
"You might want to discuss this someplace where he won't hear you." Katherine said to Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan looked back at Elena before reluctantly walking away.

* * *

_**~With Klaus and Elena~**_

Klaus drove Elena back to the house. They walked in carrying at least five bags of clothing that she had picked out.  
"Why don't you put these upstairs, in the room?" Klaus asked as a suggestion to Elena.  
"Okay." She said before walking up the stairs, to her room.

Klaus walked into the kitchen, where Greta was making coffee.  
"How long do you think she won't have memories?" She asked him after turning to face him.  
"I don't know Greta. I haven't seen this type of thing before. She's in a delicate place right now. Elena has to trust the right people." Klaus said to Greta before walking away.

Elena had the bags of clothing on her bed as she put them in the closet. Although she thought she only knew him for a day, she felt a trust. He didn't have to help her. He could've left her alone in the woods. She could have gone on a massacre, but she didn't. Klaus took her in, told her some of the basics, gave her food, and even took her shopping. She had no reason to think that there was anything bad about him, anything that she should be afraid of.

"Elena?" Klaus asked as he stepped into the room.  
"Yes Klaus?" Elena asked him after putting a dress into the closet.  
"I was thinking," Klaus took a couple of steps closer to Elena ", maybe you might like to help me with something."  
"Sure." Elena said "Let me just put these away first."  
"Don't worry. I won't need your help until tomorrow night." Klaus said to her. He walked over to the bed and took a red tank top from a bag. "This looks nice." He said as he looked it over.  
"You should think so. You were the one that said I should get it." Elena said to him, taking it out of his hand before putting it in the closet.  
"After you're done, I'd like to show you something." Elena turned to face him.  
"Sure." She smiled at him.  
"Take your time. I'll be downstairs." Klaus said to Elena before walking downstairs.

* * *

_**~At night: Richmond~**_

Most of the people were inside their houses, sleeping. The few who weren't didn't expect anything to happen. It was a safe town, or so they thought. Hidden in the dark corners of the city were predators. They come out when you least expect it and snatch you away.

Klaus was one of these predators. Although, he didn't hide in the shadows, he walked among the humans, disguised as one. Newly turned Elena walked by his side in the night. They came to a stop when Klaus had noticed a woman, stumbling out from a bar.

"Elena," He started, as he watch the woman stumble ", I'm going to show you what vampires are supposed to do." She looked up at him. "Watch me." He said before walking over the woman.

"Are you okay?" He asked the woman in an American accent.  
"Yeah… I'm just a little drunk." The woman slurred.  
"Let me help you." Klaus faked caring as the woman almost fell to the ground. He slowly guided the drunken lady towards Elena, who could hear the beating of the woman's heart.

"This is what we do." Klaus said to Elena, in his normal accent, as he stood in front of her. "We take them at their weakest and we take what we need from them." Klaus brushed hair from the lady's neck and grouped it in the back. The lady was so drunk that she wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around her. "We drink from them until there is nothing left. Until their hearts stop beating." Elena stepped closer to the woman and Klaus. Klaus bit into the woman's neck and lifted his head. The smell of blood wafted to Elena and up her nostrils. She took a deep breath, smelling the scent of the blood. "Once you drink, the need will go away for a while." He said with a smirk before plunging his fangs into the woman's neck. Elena gulped before letting her fangs drop. She looked at the side that Klaus wasn't feeding from before plunging her fangs into the neck.

* * *

_**~At Night: Richmond~**_

Damon and Stefan were walking in the town, trying to think where Elena might be. Damon stopped dead in his tracks. His brother stopped after a few steps and turned around.  
"What is it?" Stefan asked him.  
"Blood." He looked at Stefan, whose eyes went slightly wide. "Let's go." Damon started to run at human speed toward the scent of the blood. Stefan followed him.

* * *

Damon stopped, where he could smell blood the strongest. He turned to Stefan and put a finger to his mouth, signaling to be quiet. The slowly and quietly stepped out from behind a building and saw them. Two people, biting into the neck of a woman. The heartbeat of the woman came to a stop before the body fell to the ground, dead. Blood was around both sides of her neck.  
"Elena." Stefan whispered, which was loud enough for her to hear it. Elena turned to Stefan and Damon, not knowing who they were. Blood around her mouth and fangs hanging from her mouth.

* * *

**~ I love how I ended this chapter :) lol  
~ I have an idea on how I'm starting the next chapter and what might be in it.  
~ I'm not completely sure how I'm going to have Stefan and Damon react to seeing Elena with Klaus, or how she will react. I have an idea though.  
~ If you have any ideas or thoughts of what could happen, please leave them in the reviews. I would love to read your theories.  
~ I will try and get the next chapter uploaded before the end of April. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. Confusion

**~I tried to finish this so I could have a little bit more time to write a chapter for my story 'The Salvatore Sister' which I want to update later on today.  
~ I gotta say, I actually like this chapter. The future chapters (the next chapter, and I'm not completely sure how many right now) that will have some season three events in. I'm not going to say what ones ;)  
~ This chapter starts almost exactly where the last chapter left off. **

_DarkAngel465: Thanks for the idea. Elena is going to attack someone, but you'll have to read to see who. She has a different reaction to each brother._

_storylover3: When people find out, they might not react the way you think at first. I can say that when they are working together to get Elena back, there is going to be a different atmosphere between everyone because of their emotions._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~At Night: Richmond. Klaus and Elena~**_

Klaus walked up to Elena with a drunken woman. "This is what we do." He said to her. "We take them at their weakest and we take what we need from them." Klaus brushed hair from the lady's neck and grouped it in the back. The lady was so drunk that she wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around her. "We drink from them until there is nothing left." Klaus said, looking straight into Elena's eyes. "Until their hearts stop beating." Elena stepped closer to the woman and Klaus. Klaus bit into the woman's neck and lifted his head. The smell of blood wafted to Elena and up her nostrils. She took a deep breath, smelling the scent of the blood. "Once you drink, the need will go away." He said with a smirk before plunging his fangs back into the woman's neck. Elena gulped before letting her fangs drop. She looked at the side that Klaus wasn't feeding from before plunging her fangs into the neck.

Elena felt the warmth of the blood flow down her throat and flow throughout her body. It gave her energy and warmth. She thought it was delectable. Her body craved it and she didn't fight the need for it. She gave into the need by taking more and more blood from the body. The heart started to slow, Elena just sucked more, trying to get every last drop. She felt the heart beat stop and let the body fall to the ground.

"Elena." She heard whispered from behind her. Elena turned around. Her fangs were still showing and there was blood around her mouth. Two people stared in shock at her. She saw Stefan and Damon, but didn't know who they were. She sped towards Stefan, still baring her fangs. Stefan didn't fight her. He didn't want to hurt her. He simply held her away from him.  
"What the hell!" The Damon yelled before pulling Elena off of Stefan. He held her in front of him and looked straight into her eyes. "Elena." He said quietly. She didn't know what it was. If it was his blue and caring eyes, or if it was the softness in his voice, or something else, but her fangs started to retract. A small smile flashed on Damon's face. He felt like he got through to her. She looked into his eyes and felt something, but she didn't know what it was. Her vampire features had completely disappeared. "Elena." He whispered to her again.  
"Who are you?" She asked him quietly as she looked into his eyes. Confusion, concern, sadness all appeared in his eyes.  
"Elena." She heard Klaus say from behind her. Elena slowly looked away from Damon's eyes and made her way towards Klaus.  
"What did you do with her?" Damon angrily asked Klaus. His fists were clenched at his side. The only things stopping him from attacking Klaus was Elena and the fact that Klaus is stronger than he is. He didn't doubt Klaus would kill him if he tried anything right there.  
"I didn't do anything." Klaus said to him. "If anything, I saved her. If I didn't find her in the woods alone, she could have died. Or she could have gone on a massacre, killing people one after another."  
"She wouldn't do that." Stefan said as he stared at Klaus.  
"Don't deny it Stefan." Klaus took a step closer to Stefan. "You can't ignore what's right in front of your eyes." Klaus looked between Stefan and Damon. "Elena is a vampire. You two know better than anyone what vampires are capable of." Klaus and Stefan stared at each other. Damon didn't take his eyes off of Elena. '_What went wrong?'_ He thought. Damon didn't know if Klaus compelled her or what happened. Klaus turned around and faced Elena. She didn't break eye contact with Damon. "Elena." Klaus said as he stood next to her. She let out a breath before looking at Klaus. "Let's go." Her eyes went to the dead body. "Don't worry about that. They are either going to leave it there or get rid of it." Klaus put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around. They both walked away, leaving Damon and Stefan behind them.

* * *

Klaus and Elena walked into the house.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." Klaus said before they walked up the stairs, towards Elena's room.  
"Who were they?" Elena asked as they entered into her room.  
"Vampires that hate me." Klaus said to her. "They knew you when you were human, before a time you wanted to be a vampire." They walked into the bathroom connected to her room and wet a wash rag. "Before the ritual where you had to be sacrificed, they protected you. They thought that after, you were going to be dead forever and they tried to avoid that." Klaus gently wiped away the blood from Elena's mouth. "Although you had a different plan. You came to me and asked to spare your life. I couldn't, but I knew a way that would bring you back to life after the sacrifice happened."  
"The elixir." Elena said as Klaus tossed the rag on the counter and looked at Elena.  
"Yes. You could have been given vampire blood to survive, but at the time you didn't want that."  
"I wanted to stay human." Elena said to Klaus as she looked at him.  
"Yes and you did. Somebody turned you though."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know but we will find out eventually." Klaus and Elena started at each other's eyes. There was a pause between them.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For not letting me die." A quick, small smile appeared on Klaus's face.  
"You're welcome." Elena's eyes went to his lips. She didn't know if it was just because he was helping her or if it could have been from something from before losing her memory. Elena moved closer to him, still with her eyes on his lips. They moved closer before their lips gently touched. Klaus slowly moved away and looked into Elena's eyes. She looked into his before moving her lips back onto his.

* * *

_**~Stefan and Damon~**_

Stefan was sitting in the car. He didn't believe that Elena was a vampire. It couldn't have happened, there's no way. So many things went through his head. Who turned her? Why didn't she recognize him and Damon? Why was she listening to Klaus? Stefan took a deep breath, to try and be calm.

Damon opened the passenger door and sat in the car.  
"I took care of the body." He said rather quietly. "What do we tell the others?" Stefan took a deep breath before saying anything.  
"The truth." He said before turning his head to his brother. Damon gave a slight nod before starting the car.

* * *

_**~At The Salvatore boarding house~**_

Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy were sitting on the couch, each drinking a cup of coffee. Alaric was sitting on a chair, also drinking coffee. Damon called them and told them to gather at the boarding house. They didn't want to, but Damon said it was about Elena and really important. Bonnie turned her head to the front door as Stefan and Damon walked into the boarding house.

"We have good news and bad news." Damon said as he tossed his leather jacket onto an empty chair before going towards his liquor.  
"What's the good news?" Caroline asked, not completely knowing if she wanted to know.  
"The good news is we found Elena." Stefan said for Damon.  
"And the bad news?" Alaric cautiously asked.  
"She's with Klaus." Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other with wide eyes.  
"What do you mean with Klaus?" Alaric asked. Damon chugged down his glass before almost slamming it on the table. Everybody looked at him.  
"Klaus found her in the woods and helped her complete the transition." Damon started to pour himself another drink.  
"Transition?" Caroline asked out loud. "You mean she's a…"  
"Vampire." Stefan quietly answered for her.  
"Are you sure it wasn't Katherine?" Jeremy asked.  
"Of course we are." Damon said, almost on the verge of yelling.  
"Katherine was the one to show us where Elena was." Stefan said to them.  
"We need to find a way to get her away from Klaus without getting ourselves killed." Damon said, not looking at anyone.  
"I'll get my Grimoire and come back after I get some sleep." Bonnie said before standing up.  
"We don't have time for sleep." Damon snapped. "The longer she's with Klaus, the harder it will be to get her back."  
"I understand you want her back Damon, we all do. But if we have any chance to get her back, we will need all our energy. Klaus will have the upper hand if we aren't at a hundred percent."  
"She's right." Jeremy said to Damon. Damon glanced at them before heading towards his room.  
"Caroline," Stefan started ", ask your mom to start tracking victims that might fit a vampire's victim." Caroline nodded. "Alaric, can you go through Isobel's stuff and see if there is anything about when the doppelganger turns into a vampire?" Alaric nodded. "And Bonnie? Don't forget to bring you Grimoire and any others you think might help." Bonnie nodded her head. "We all need a good night sleep so we can plan and bring Elena back." They all stood up and left right after another out the boarding house. Stefan stood and took a deep breath before walking upstairs.

* * *

_**~With Elena and Klaus~**_

They laid quietly on the bed. Both of their heads were on pillows, but facing each other. Their eyes were closed but their hands were almost touching between them. Klaus slowly started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Elena's sleeping face. He slowly moved his hand to hers, gently touching. Elena started to slowly open her eyes.  
"Good morning." She tiredly said to Klaus.  
" 'morning." He said as they looked at each other. "Sleep good?" Elena nodded her head. "We have a long day ahead of us." Klaus said as he looked at Elena before sitting up on the bed. "You just shower and I'll bring you some breakfast." Elena gave him a small smile before he got off of the bed and walked out.

Elena laid there for a moment. She still couldn't remember anything, even though it's only been about 24 hours since she was turned. It didn't bother her too much. What Klaus was telling her, satisfied her, at least for now. If she wanted to know something, she felt like he would tell her. Elena thought that Klaus had no reason to lie to her, so she believed him.

She got out of the bed and stood, looking out the window. The sun started to shine in on her. She just stared, looking at the trees in the distance. She took a deep breath before going to the dresser to get some clothes before getting in the shower.

* * *

Elena walked downstairs and could smell it. She smelled it last night and yesterday morning when he brought her back. There was a sound coming from a room. Elena walked closer, towards the smell. Klaus stepped in front of her, before she got to the room.  
"Breakfast is waiting for you in here." He said to her before showing her into the room. A man and two women were standing in the living room. "Take your pick." Klaus whispered into Elena's ear.  
"Why can't we just have some food?" She asked.  
"They are food." He whispered in her ear. "They are here for us to eat from." Elena slowly walked into the room so she was able to see their faces. There was no emotion, no sign of fear or confusion on their faces.  
"Why are they so calm?"  
"I compelled them. This way they don't attract attention when we drink from them." Klaus looked at Elena. "You will need your strength for tonight." Elena looked at him before looking at the people. Klaus motioned for the man to step up to them. "Have at it sweetheart." Klaus stepped back from Elena. She looked at the man's neck. His pulse calling her, tempting her to plunge her sharp fangs into his neck. She stepped up to him. Her eyes fixed on his neck. Elena could feel her fangs to start to fall down. A breath escaped her mouth as she opened her mouth and let her fangs fall down. She looked at the neck before plunging her fangs into it. The blood flowed down her throat, giving her pleasure. Although, there was a part of her that felt sorry for the person she was feeding from. She quickly ignored it, pushing it deep and relishing in the taste of his blood.

* * *

**~ It always seems like when I end a chapter for this story, I have the next chapter roughly planned out in my head.  
~ What do you think of the way Damon and Stefan reacted to the news? What about the others?  
~ Please feel free to leave any theories, thoughts, and ideas in the reviews.  
~ I want to get the next chapter up within the next two weeks.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. Connection

**~ The next chapter is here :) Five chapters and still going strong.  
~ I was going to post this chapter tomorrow morning, but I decided on today instead.  
~ Elena gains a memory in this chapter and there is a little hint on what Klaus's plans are.  
**

_storylover3: The main reason they reacted the way they did is because they were woken up and they weren't fully tired. You'll see more of a reaction from them in this chapter._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~The Salvatore boarding house~**_

Damon laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get Elena out of his mind. It was like she was an entirely different person. He was the one to give her vampire blood and he was the one to kill her. The thought kept floating around in his head. '_I should have stayed.'_ He thought.

Footsteps approached his bedroom door and stopped. Damon didn't budge. He didn't even acknowledge whoever was at the door.  
"Damon." Stefan said to him. "Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric are coming soon." Damon still didn't move. He heard his brother, but his mind was on Elena. How she looked with human blood dripping off her fangs. He didn't think he would ever see her like that without being there next to her, teaching her. "We are going to get her back."  
"I know." Damon said, still staring at the ceiling. Stefan took a deep breath as he stared at his brother. He knew Damon cared for Elena, but he was taking the news hard. It was harder than Stefan himself was taking it. Stefan knew that somehow, they would get Elena back. He didn't know when, he didn't know where, but he knew that she would be back with them. Stefan turned away and walked downstairs, leaving Damon alone. A thought started to float around Damon's head. Could he make a deal with Klaus to get Elena away from him? Or could he do something to at least ensure her safety? The first thing he'll want to do is kill Klaus. Making a deal with him is only the back-up plan.

Damon slowly got out of his bed. He knew that he couldn't do anything for Elena if he spent all day in bed.

* * *

_**~In the Salvatore's living room~**_

Stefan had cleared off a table to they could spread everything over it. He stood, staring into the fire place, thinking about Elena. She attacked him the night before, but why? Did Klaus compel her? Was she just hungry for blood? The front door started to open. Stefan took a deep breath before turning to see Bonnie walking in with a few Grimoires.  
"I grabbed the ones that might have the most useful spells." She said as she carried them to table.  
"Thank you Bonnie." Bonnie gave Stefan a nod as she put the Girmoires on the table.  
"Do you have any idea on how it happened?" Bonnie asked Stefan as she turned to him.  
"No." He looked down. "But we need to find out before Klaus gets too much of a hold on her."  
"And that's why we need to stop talking and get to work." Damon said as he entered the room. "So, come on witchy, chop chop." Bonnie just rolled her eyes and started to look at the Girmoires. "We need to get Elena back as soon as possible." Jeremy and Alaric walked into the boarding house carrying boxes filled with information.

"I grabbed all the stuff that I thought might help." Alaric said as he put the box down on the table.  
"All that?" Damon asked as he stepped up to the table. "Couldn't you have narrowed it down?"  
"We could spend time debating that, or we could look through it." Alaric said to Damon before taking a deep breath.  
"Where's blondie?"  
"Helping Tyler." Jeremy said before setting his box down.  
"She should be here."  
"It's a full moon tonight Damon." Damon looked at Bonnie. "We have to make sure that he doesn't get lose and somehow finds Elena."  
"Then we'll lock him in the basement."  
"Then that puts you in danger." Alaric said. "Finding Elena is OUR priority right now Damon. We can't worry about any of us getting bit by a werewolf." He looked straight at Damon. "It won't help us if any of us are out of commission."  
"Caroline said her mom would call if they find anything out." Bonnie started to say to Damon. "Right now, the five of us need to find out what happened to Elena and how to get her back." Damon just started at Bonnie for a moment before looking between everybody else in the room. He started to make his way to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him as Damon picked up his leather jacket off a chair.  
"I'm going to get Elena my own way." Damon stepped up to the door. "I'll let you know if I find anything. He opened the door and closed it. Stefan stared at the door. He couldn't help but worry about his brother.

* * *

_**~Damon~**_

Damon was walking, but he wasn't sure to where. There was no way he could tell them that he was the one to turn Elena. They would assume that it was his fault and they wouldn't focus on getting her from Klaus. All of them would be focused on Damon, full of anger towards him. He couldn't have that if we wanted to get Elena back, which he wanted more than anything at the moment. Damon was angry at himself though. If he didn't leave her, if he didn't turn her, if he rejected her offer, she would still be with them. She would still be human. Damon couldn't help but beat himself up over it.

He knew where she was and he knew who she was with. Thoughts about Elena being with him clouded his mind. He started, at full vampire speed, running off towards Richmond. If he told the others, they would try and stop them. Damon thought that since he was the last one to see Elena, the one that turned her, he had to be the one to bring her back. He didn't care if he put himself in harm's way. He would do anything for Elena.

* * *

_**~With Elena and Klaus~**_

As Elena fed on a human, something started to form in her mind.

'_Elena walked out of her bathroom wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. Damon was sitting on the seat by her window, holding a necklace.  
__"Cute PJ's." He said. She stopped and looked at him. __  
__"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said, trying to avoid looking at him. __  
__"I brought you this." She looked at saw that he was holding the necklace that Stefan had given her.  
"I thought that was gone." Elena looked up at Damon. "Thank you." She reached out to grab it but he pulled it away from her. __"__Please give it back." She said to him. __  
__"I just have to say something." Damon said with slight un-sureness in his voice. There was sadness in his eyes that Elena couldn't see at the moment. __  
__"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asked, taking a small step backwards from Damon. Elena slightly feared what he could tell her. She didn't have her necklace, which meant he could compel her. __  
__"Well, because what I'm about to say is…" Damon looked at Elena ", probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." __  
__"Damon, don't go there." She said, trying to look away from Damon. Her eyes wouldn't move from his face. __  
__"No, I just have to say it once." Damon took a step closer to Elena, still holding her necklace. "You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena," She let out a breath. This was the first time she heard those words from him. She heard that he loved her from Isobel, but never straight from Damon's mouth. She never really expected to hear those words from Damon ", and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you." Elena noticed tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Why you can't know this." Elena knew what he was going to do. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I don't deserve you but my brother does." She wanted to step backwards, so she could try and let him know. Damon stepped towards her and gently kissed her on the forehead. __  
__"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," Damon quietly said and he looked into her eyes ", but you do." A tear escaped from __Damon's eyes. Damon felt like it was the right thing to do. He didn't want Elena to come between him and his brother, not like Katherine did.'_

Elena lifted her head from the person she was feeding from. The way that it felt, made her think it was a memory. She remembered where she was after a moment of thinking. Klaus lifted his head from another human, his fangs still showing.  
"Are you full love?" He asked Elena, leaving his fangs out. Elena nodded her head as she let the body that she was feeding on fall to the ground. Her fangs retracted as she stood looking at Klaus. "You should clean up." He said, seeing the blood around her mouth. "I'll get this mess." Elena gave him another nod before walking towards the stairs.

Elena didn't know if she should say anything about what she saw. It felt so real, that it had to be a memory. '_Is that why?'_ She thought as she remembered how he looked at her the night before. There was something about him. '_Damon.'_ She thought his name as she walked into the room that Klaus had given her. It didn't look like what she remembered. The room that she was in was bigger than what she saw. She walked to the bathroom, which was also different. Elena grabbed a washcloth and got it wet before wiping blood from around her mouth before looking into the mirror. There were tears in her eyes and she didn't know why. '_Why do I feel sad?'_ She asked herself in her head. Elena took deep breaths as a couple of tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was still a small speck of blood on the corner of her mouth, but she left it there before turning towards the bedroom.

"Elena." A voice said. Elena turned to see Greta standing at her doorway, holding a book. "Klaus wants me to help you prepare for tonight." Greta walked into the room. "Please, sit." Elena walked over to the bed and sat down.  
"What does he have planned?" Elena asked.  
"He will tell you." Greta said before sitting next to Elena. "This is a Grimoire." Greta started to explain to Elena. "It contains a list of spells that belong to a certain witch or to the witch's bloodline." Greta opened the Grimoire to a page and pointed to a spell. "Klaus wants me to do this spell."  
"What does it do?"  
"It will make your body more durable, so it will take more to damage you than normal. He only wants to do it on the safe side, to protect you." Elena nodded her head. Greta held Elena's hand and muttered the spell. "There you go." Greta said after finishing the spell. "He should be up here as soon as he's done downstairs." Elena gave a nod as Greta picked up the Grimoire and started towards the door.

After Greta left the room Elena stood up and walked towards the window. She sat down on the window seat and looked out the window. The looks on Stefan and Damon's faces were still in her mind. She only had one memory and that's of the first time Damon said 'I love you' to her. The sadness, worry, and confusion of Damon's eyes stayed in her mind, no matter how much she tried to get them out. However, the look in Stefan's eyes was different than Damon's. There was surprise, fear, and sadness. Elena didn't know if she had cared for either of them before she had turned. She knew that Damon cared for her, even if she didn't know why. Elena took a deep breath and just stared out the window.

* * *

**~ Damon is going rogue, Elena gained a memory, and it's a full moon.  
~ What's Klaus's plan? What will Damon do when he catches up to Elena and Klaus? How will the other's react when they find out what Damon's done? Will Elena tell Klaus that she remembers something?  
~ I can say that within the next two chapters, a character dies. Who do you think it is?**

**~ Don't forget to share your thoughts of the chapter, your theories, and ideas.**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	6. Trust

**The Chapter is a little late, but I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger.  
~ I write this between other chapters... so it doesn't have as many updates as my others. **

_DGfleetfox: The group will find out what Damon did to Elena, but he won't be the one to tell them. He won't get away with it. They won't find out until a later chapter though._

**ENJOY!****  
**

* * *

_**~Elena~**_

Elena had been staring out the window for a while. She was enjoying the beautiful sights outside. The sun was shining, the wind gently blew the leaves on the trees, and few birds flew outside. It was peaceful outside, calm. That's not the way Elena felt, even though she wanted to. She was starting to feel regret for the people she has killed in the last 24 hours, confusion for knowing nothing of her human life, and she thought she was feeling something for Klaus and Damon. With no memories, she has known Klaus longer than Damon. She had seen a different side of Klaus, or at least a glimpse of it. Everybody sees Klaus as a sadistic, murdering, selfish person. Elena can see the kind, caring, and a slightly thoughtful side of him. She knew that they need human blood to survive. The fact that he's probably killed more people than she can count, only slightly worried her. '_That's needed to survive'_ Elena thought as she looked out the window at the calmness of nature.

"Elena." She turned her head to the door and saw Klaus standing there. "Will you come with me?" Elena nodded her head and started to walk towards Klaus. "Elena, before we go, I have to ask you something." She looked up at him. "Do you trust me?"  
"Well, you've given me no reason not to so far." Elena said, answering him. Klaus gave her a small smile before directing her down the stairs.

* * *

_**~Salvatore Boarding house~**_

Jeremy was on the couch, looking through a book that was in the box of stuff Alaric brought over. Alaric had a few books spread over the table that he was looking at. Stefan was looking though a book while Bonnie was looking through a Grimoire for anything that might help.  
"I think I might have found something." Bonnie said before Stefan went to her. "This Grimoire belonged to a witch named Amanda. She says in here that she had a friend whose daughter had amnesia. The doctors said that it might be permanent. Amanda tried this spell," Bonnie pointed to the spell in the Grimoire ", and the daughter started regaining some of her memories." Bonnie looked at the pages and the others just looked between her and the Grimoire.  
"Can you do the spell?" Jeremy asked her.  
"I think so." Bonnie said before letting out a breath. "There might be consequences to this spell and I don't even know if it will work since you said Elena's a vampire." She glanced up at Stefan.  
"It has to work Bonnie." Stefan said to her. "We don't know what Klaus will do with Elena. She didn't even recognize me and I don't know why." He slowly looked at Bonnie. "Do you think the spell might make her remember?"  
"I would think so. It shouldn't matter if it was compulsion or amnesia, the spell should work."  
"Can you do it?" Alaric asked.  
"I think so." Bonnie looked at the pages. "I would need something of Elena's, something personal, since we can't really get to her in person. Also candles and space outside to do the spell." She looked up and glanced between Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy. "I can harness the full moon to make the spell stronger, but I don't know when it will start effecting Elena." There was a silence between them.  
"Damon." Stefan said in a slight whisper. "Damon went off to look for Elena on his own. Maybe if he can find her, he can tell us when Elena starts to remember things."

* * *

_**~Klaus and Elena~**_

Klaus and Elena walked side by side with Greta behind them. They were walking to an open space where many people were setting up tents.  
"So, what are we doing?" Elena asked Klaus. She couldn't help but notice that her hand brushed against his.  
"We are going to a campground that's filled with werewolves. I am going to turn them into hybrids like myself." Klaus explained to her.  
"Isn't it dangerous?" She asked. "Isn't a werewolf bite fatal?"  
"Klaus can heal a werewolf bite." Greta started to explain to Elena. "He is an Original werewolf/vampire hybrid. His blood is special." Klaus let a small smirk appear before the stepped up to the edge of campgrounds.

There were at least 20 people there. Two were human while the others were werewolves.  
"Excuse me." Klaus said, getting attention of the nearest werewolf. It was a girl in her late twenty's early thirty's.  
"Yes?" She asked as she stood up from the ground. The woman looked at Klaus and Elena for a moment before realizing what they were. "Vampires." She said as she let out a breath. A slightly sadistic smile appeared on Klaus's face. The woman started to run away but was stopped by Greta, who sent her to the ground.  
"Any of you that try to run will end up like her." Klaus said to everybody as they looked between him and the fallen werewolf. He walked to her and bent down next to her. Klaus lifted her head up, bit into his wrist and let the blood flow out before forcing it into the girl. "Come on, swallow." She did her best not to swallow but gave in. A smile came over Klaus before he snapped her neck like a twig.

* * *

_**~Damon~**_

Damon got to Richmond, hoping he could spot Elena. He hoped that he could reason with her, to bring her back to Mystic Falls. The only problem was Klaus. Damon didn't like the fact that Klaus was near Elena. Damon stopped when he reached the spot where he last saw Elena. The image of human blood around her mouth was still fresh in his mind. It's not something he could easily forget.

"Damon." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He turned but was disappointed by what he saw.  
"Katherine. What are you doing here?" Damon asked her.  
"I thought that you might be here. You always put Elena first."  
"Is there a point to the conversation or are you just bored?"  
"There is a point, just calm down a bit." Katherine said to Damon before continuing. "I know where Elena is and I'm going to help you."  
"Why?"  
"I don't like Klaus… and the way Elena is now isn't going to be good for the rest of us."  
"You know what happened to Elena?"  
"It's the only reason she would be okay with Klaus and plus it happened to me." Damon looked at her, slightly confused. "When she was turned, she lost her memory. Everything that she knew, everything she felt, gone. It happens to the doppelganger when they are turned into a vampire."  
"Why didn't you ever mention that?"  
"I knew Elena didn't want to be a vampire and I didn't think someone would be stupid enough to turn her. She will begin to regain her memories. The ones that she was compelled to forget will come first and then the others."  
"When?" Damon asked, trying to hide his emotions from Katherine.  
"It could have already happened. The longer she is with Klaus though, the more time he has to corrupt her."  
"Where is Elena?" Damon finally asked.  
"Follow me."  
"Just tell me."  
"It would be better if I was with you. Klaus has his witch Greta with him. If she spots you, you wouldn't be able to safe Elena. You need my help."  
"I knew I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance." Katherine rolled her eyes.  
"You'll have a chance if you come with me." Damon hesitated for a moment. Could he trust her? Was she telling the truth? It was a chance Damon had to take. If it would bring him closer to Elena, then he would do it. Damon gave Katherine a slight nod before she turned and started walking. Damon followed.

* * *

_**~Elena and Klaus~**_

Elena was sitting on a log, looking at all the dead werewolves that surrounded her. Klaus sat down next to her.  
"Are they all going to become hybrids?" Elena asked.  
"Once they complete the transition, yes." Klaus said as he scooted closer to Elena. "How do you feel so far?"  
"Okay I guess." Elena said after a moment. "Is it normal to feel sad for them?" She slowly asked Klaus. He put his hand on her back and gently rubbed it.  
"At first yes. After a while, it will go away. It could go away sooner if you started to see them only as food, pawns in the greater scheme of things." Just then one of the werewolves lunged up, gasping for air. "Bring that human over here, won't you Elena?" She gave him a nod before going over to the human, who was sitting by a tree. Elena held out her hand and the man grabbed it. They walked over to the transitioning werewolf. Klaus gave a small smile to Elena before taking the human for his own. He bit into its arm and brought it closer to the werewolf. "You'll have to drink if you want to survive." The werewolf lunged at the humans arm, giving into the need for blood. "Excellent." Klaus murmured to himself before pulling the wolf away from the human. He turned to Elena, who was looking at the human with hunger in her eyes. "Take a drink love. I won't stop you." Elena took a deep breath before speeding to the human and latching her fangs into his neck. The blood flowed down her throat, giving her a taste of power, a taste of what Klaus wants her to be.

Elena had drained the remaining blood from the man. Klaus watched in satisfaction as the body dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless.  
"That was good." Elena said as she looked at the body. She looked up to Klaus. "Is that bad?"  
"Quite the opposite love." Klaus stepped up to Elena, looking at the blood around her lips. "That's the way it's supposed to feel." He looked up to her eyes, satisfaction hidden behind the guilt. "I can teach you how to enjoy it." Elena gave Klaus a smile before looking behind him. The werewolf that he had attempted to turn, was taking advantage of the opportunity. It ran as fast as it could away from Klaus and Elena.  
"Should we go after?" Elena asked.  
"Yes, but I have to stay here." They looked at each other's faces. Klaus took his fingers and wiped away the blood from Elena's mouth. "Will you go after it for me?" Klaus asked as politely as he could. Elena nodded her head before darting in the direction that the wolf went.

* * *

_**~Damon and Katherine~**_

Damon and Katherine walked side by side through the woods. They knew it was dangerous for a full moon so Katherine had wolvesbane in her pocket.  
"What makes you think Elena is out here?" Damon asked as they walked.  
"She was with Klaus. If my diabolical thinking is right, Klaus being a hybrid he will want to make more. The only way he can do that is with werewolves."  
"You're not supposed to be here." They turned around to see Greta, looking at them. "Leave."  
"Not happening." Damon said, looking straight at Greta. Katherine sped away, which took Damon by slight surprise. "Leave me here with the witch why don't you?" He said to the sky before looking back at Greta. "I'm just here for Elena." He said, slowly stepping towards Greta while being careful not to upset her.  
"She belongs to Klaus." She said as Damon continued to step towards her. Damon didn't say anything as he stepped up, within arms distance to Greta.  
"She belongs to no one." Damon said. In one swift motion, he cracked her neck. He watched. Greta's body fall lifelessly to the ground. His head snapped up when he heard a rustling noise. Before he could register anything, he was running towards the noise, hoping it was Elena.

* * *

_**~Elena~**_

Elena stopped after running after the now werewolf that Klaus attempted to turn. She couldn't find it, so she tried to listen. A figure lunged at her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Somehow, Elena managed to roll onto her back. The wolf she was chasing was on top of her, trying to bite her. Elena managed to kick it off before standing on her feet. It lunged at her again and she held it away at arm's length. Elena tried to keep it away, even though it kept at her, trying to bite her. She was getting a little weak, just because she was a new vampire. The wolf managed to get its teeth into Elena's skin before a hand plunged into its back. Elena's head looked up and she saw the person who killed the wolf.

* * *

**~ I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger because I'm in that kind of a mood.  
~ Some season 3 events are coming up... and some other Originals are going to show up. Who will be the first?**

**~ Who do you think saved Elena? What will Klaus do when he finds out Greta is dead?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. Failing

**I like this chapter. Then again, I'm mainly saying that because I wrote it... like all the others... lol  
~ I was going to put this up last night, but I wanted to read it over and make sure everything went the way I wanted it.**

**~ Elena gains a memory, there is some Katherine, some Elena/Damon moments, and Klaus sees that Damon found them... again.**

_whyestabella: I don't excatly know where it is going, but by the end of the story (which I have no idea when it's coming) :) Elena will have all of her memories, so she would remeber being a doppleganger. When I write the story it's more 'go with the flow' because I just write the chapters as it pops in my head._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Elena~**_

Elena stopped after running after the now werewolf that Klaus attempted to turn. She couldn't find it, so she tried to listen. A figure lunged at her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Somehow, Elena managed to roll onto her back. The wolf she was chasing was on top of her, trying to bite her. Elena managed to kick it off before standing on her feet. It lunged at her again and she held it away at arm's length. Elena tried to keep it away, even though it kept at her, trying to bite her. She was getting a little weak, just because she was a new vampire. The wolf managed to get its teeth into Elena's skin and she let out a groan before a hand plunged into its back. Elena's head looked up and she saw the person who killed the wolf.

"Damon." She said in a whisper when she saw his blue eyes looking into hers. There was a glimpse of happiness of hope in his eyes.  
"Do you remember me?" He asked after dropping the heart on the ground.  
"Yeah." Elena said. Damon couldn't help but prepare himself for what Elena might say. That she remembered him from the night she attacked Stefan. She might not have any memories, but then he remembered that Klaus never said his name that night. Only Stefan's. Elena just called Damon by his name, which meant that she regained a memory. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to take you back home and to get you away from Klaus."  
"Why? He hasn't harmed me." Damon looked at Elena, hiding emotion from his eyes.  
"But he's dangerous Elena."  
"So am I, so are you and Stefan." Elena felt a pain in her arm. She looked and shock came over her face. "Oh, no." She whispered when she saw the bite. "I have to go." She started to move in the direction of where Klaus was, but Damon appeared in front of her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"None of your business." She almost snapped at him. Damon gently grabbed her arm and raised it. Concern, horror, and fear all came across his face.  
"You were bitten." He quietly said, slowly taking his eyes from the bite to her eyes. "Do you know what's going to happen?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to die if you don't let me go." Damon looked at her with slight confusion. "I need to get back to Klaus. He can cure me."  
"How do you know? He lies Elena."  
"Come with me if you don't believe me." Elena took her arm from Damon. "I'm going rather you want me to or not." She said, looking straight into his eyes before she started to walk in Klaus's direction. Damon took a deep breath before reluctantly following Elena. He needed to make sure she stays safe.

* * *

_**~At the boarding house~**_

There was a table outside, under the full moon. Bonnie carefully placed candles evenly in a circle on the top of the table. Jeremy walked up behind Bonnie, carrying some items of Elena's wrapped in a towel.  
"Here are some of her things." Jeremy said as he handed the stuff to Bonnie.  
"Thanks." She unwrapped the towel revealing the items. There was a black bra, a picture of Elena with Stefan, a couple pieces of her jewelry, and her hairbrush, which still had some of her hair on it. Bonnie placed the picture and the hairbrush next to each other, in the center of the circle. Stefan walked up behind them, hoping that the spell would work. His phone beeped, alerting him that he got a text. Stefan pulled out his phone and saw that he got a text from his brother.  
'_Found Elena. She's still with Klaus. What's happening to Elena happened to Katherine. I'll let you know more later. ~Damon'_  
"Elena is still with Klaus." Stefan said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Damon's watching them."  
"Hopefully Klaus won't attack him or Elena." Jeremy said as he looked at Stefan. Flames appeared on the top of the candles. Both Stefan and Jeremy looked at Bonnie. She started to murmur the spell, not needing to say it louder than she has to. After a minute the flames on the candles grew and got brighter.  
"I don't think it's working." Bonnie quietly said.  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie opened her eyes and the flames on the candles shortened.  
"Usually I'd feel something. Some type of rush or wave of magic, but I got nothing." Bonnie said with a worried glance as she looked at the center of the circle.  
"It's got to be the witch that's with him." Stefan said. "Klaus could have had her do a spell that stops other spells from effecting Elena." Stefan suggested. Bonnie turned around and looked at Jeremy with a concerned look on her face. "There's something Damon mentioned in his text." Bonnie looked at Stefan. "He said that the same thing happened to Katherine."  
"Do you think it could be a doppelganger thing?" Jeremy asked.  
"I don't know, but we should ask Katherine." Stefan said before walking back towards the house.

Jeremy and Bonnie stood there for a moment, thinking about Elena.  
"Don't worry Jer," Bonnie said quietly before taking a step closer to him ", we'll get her back."  
"I know." He quietly said. "I'm just worried at what Klaus is going to do with her."  
"If Damon's with them, he won't let Klaus do anything." Bonnie said, trying to comfort him. She gently put her hand on his arm and rubbed it. "Damon won't let anything happen to Elena."  
"Then why didn't he stop it? Why didn't he stop whoever turned her?" Jeremy hugged Bonnie, trying to hold back tears. "Why did this have to happen to her? She never wanted it."  
"I know." Bonnie whispered. "But hey," She pulled away and they looked in each other's eyes ", I have faith that Elena will be okay." A small smiled appeared on Jeremy's face.  
"I don't know what I would do about this whole situation without you Bonnie." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
"That's what girlfriends are for." She said with a small smile. "Help me clean up?" She asked with hopefulness in her voice. All Jeremy did was gave her a nod before they made their way to the table.

* * *

_**~Katherine~**_

Katherine had compelled a nice human family to let her stay at their house. She used them to be safe. Klaus wouldn't able to enter without an invitation. Katherine laid next to the teenage boy that lived in the house. Fresh bite marks where on his neck where she had fed from him. She kept him alive though, just for his blood. Katherine was about to get up to take a shower before her phone started to ring. She saw the caller-id and quickly picked it up.

"Miss me already?" She asked playfully, knowing who was on the other end.  
"What did you tell Damon?" Stefan asked her.  
"Are you jealous that I told him first?" She asked as she got up from the bed. "I told him what he needed to know."  
"Which is what exactly?" Stefan asked, slightly irritated.  
"What's happening to Elena."  
"You know what's wrong?"  
"I know everything Stefan. If you want to know I'd be more than happy to pay you a visit in Mystic Falls now that Elena's not there to interrupt us."  
"I don't want to play your games Katherine. Come back to Mystic Falls to help us understand what's happening to Elena or don't come back at all." Stefan said before hanging up on Katherine. Her lips formed a playful smirk. She was going to go to Mystic Falls to tell them about Elena and what's happening to her, but she also had a chance to make Stefan hers again. That was something she wasn't about to pass up.  
'_I'll be there tomorrow morning.'_ Katherine quickly texted Stefan before setting her phone on top of the closest dresser. She walked into the bathroom and let the water run for a shower before thinking about what she could do to get Stefan back.

* * *

_**~Elena ~**_

_Elena __walked away from the party, talking to her friend Bonnie.  
"I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are." Elena said in her phone. "I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight._" _She said sadly. "I'll call you later."  
"Katherine." Elena looked up and saw an older man with slight hopefulness in his eyes.  
"No, um, I," She looked behind her, making sure that no one was behind her, "I'm Elena." She said when she turned back to him  
"Oh," He said with disappointment, even though he tried to hide it ",you just look… I'm sorry," He slightly shook his head ", you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."  
"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena said to him.  
"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."  
"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." Neither of them spoke for a couple of seconds before Elena held up her phone. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."  
"About what?" Damon asked. "May I ask." He held up his hands like a defense.  
"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." She said, momentarily looking away from him.  
"And you don't want it?" Damon curiously asked.  
"I don't know what I want." She honestly said to him.  
"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants." He said almost quietly, but she could still hear him.  
"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Elena asked with a small smile. Damon let out a small chuckle.  
"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time." He said with a slight smile. "I've learned a few things."  
"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" Elena kept her eyes on him as he stepped closer. She didn't back away.  
"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." Damon smirked at the end.  
"So, what do you want?" Elena asked after a moment. Damon let out a sigh, not knowing exactly what to say. A car horn beeped and Elena turned around to see her parent's car.  
"It's my parents." She said before turning back towards Damon. Damon was within inches of her, looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I want you to get everything that you're looking for," Damon said, compelling her ", but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet." A slight smirk appeared. "Goodnight, Elena." He said before speeding away, leaving her standing there as her parent's drove up behind. _

Elena hissed for a moment from the pain in her arm. She held her arm up and looked at the bite.  
"We have to hurry." She said before looking at Damon.  
"Are you sure he's this way?" Damon asked.  
"This is the way I came." Elena said before turning her head in the direction they were walking. She let out a breath before continuing. Damon walked behind her. It was an understatement to say he was concerned. The last time he dealt with a werewolf bite with Rose. It wasn't an experience he would never forget. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Elena. He didn't think he would be able to survive without her. Elena said that Klaus could heal her. Damon was skeptical about it, but if there was a chance that it was true, he would take it.

* * *

Klaus finally came into Elena's view. He was sitting on a log with a bottle of bear in his hand as he stared at the ground. It took a second before he raised his head and say Elena and Damon standing before him.  
"Why are you here?" Klaus asked as he looked at Damon.  
"He saved me." Elena said. Klaus momentarily squinted his eyes at Damon before looking to Elena. "I was fighting the hybrid that ran away. Damon killed it, but not after it managed this." Elena held out her arm, showing Klaus the bite. His eyes went a little wide before standing up with the bottle in his hand.  
"That looks bad." Klaus said as he looked at it.  
"Can you heal it?" Elena asked.  
"Of course." He said to her before biting into his free hand. Blood flowed out as he moved the bottle under his hand. The blood dripped right into the bottle as he squeezed his fist. He let the last drops go into the bottle before handing it to Elena.  
"So what happened?" She asked as she took the bottle.  
"They went rabid." Klaus said before looking around at the dead bodies lying on the ground. Damon just stood there, listening with slight curiosity. "Some of them I killed. The others just… bled out. In the end…" Klaus looked at Elena ", they're all dead." Elena took a drink from the bottle and could feel Klaus's blood begin to heal the bite.  
"What did you do to them?" Damon finally asked.  
"Oh, Damon. I almost forgot you were here." Klaus said as he looked at Damon. "What makes you think that I will tell you anything?"  
"Because, every sadistic hybrid needs a ripper." Klaus looked at Damon with curiosity on his face. "Tell me what's going on and I'll join you."  
"Really? What makes you think I'll let you join us on our adventure?"  
"You'll need extra help since I killed your witch." Damon said, which made a flash of anger appear in Klaus's eyes.  
"They were going to be hybrids." Elena said, after finishing the bottle. "Apparently they all died instead." Klaus glanced at Elena before looking back at Damon. Damon was looking at Elena before his eyes drifted to her arm and he saw no bite.  
"You're blood is the cure." Damon said before looking at Klaus.  
"Gotta love mother nature." He said with a smirk. "Come on, the three of us are leaving." Klaus turned his back from Elena and Damon before walking away. Elena stood with Damon for a moment before following Klaus. Damon reluctantly started to follow both of them. He would be going with Klaus just so he could make sure Elena stays safe.

* * *

**~ What do you think of the possiblity of Katherine and Stefan getting together later in the story? There will still be the Damon/Elena/Klaus triangle... which we will see more of within the next 3 chapters or so.  
~ The next chapter will kind of be based from 3.03 (The End of the Affair). Obviously Stefan isn't with Klaus. It's Damon and Elena.**

**~ Just to clear up somethings that might seem confusing:**  
**- Damon was never bitten by Tyler.**  
**- John traded his life for Elena's.**  
**- After the sacrifice, Klaus did dagger Elijah.**  
**- Katherine got out of Alaric's apartment and ended up running away.**  
**~ The story is kind of like an alternative season 3, with Elena being a vampire and the doppelganger amnesia thing.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	8. Chicago

**I was going to get this chapter up a few weeks ago, but I was focusing too much on my other stories and I was having some computer issues. At least it's up now :) I hope it's worth the wait.  
~ There are Klaus and Elena moments in this chapter... I just can't resist them. I'm thinking I might have a Delena scene, but I'm not exactly sure.  
**

_storylover3: Thank you. I can tell you that I'm going to try and update more often for this story, while writing about four other stories at the same_time.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~The Salvatore Boarding House~  
**_

Stefan laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Elena. She was the only reason that he got up in the morning, the only reason that he continued existing. He had to get her away from Klaus, he just had to. He needed to feel her embrace, to smell her hair, to look into her chocolate brown eyes and say '_I love you'_. Most of all he needed to know that she would be safe. Every time he thought of her, all he could see was her smiling and happy.

"Are you pinning over your precious Elena?" A voice came from his door. Stefan turned his head and saw Katherine leaning against his doorway, looking at him. "It's not a good look for you Stefan."  
"What do you want Katherine?" He asked without looking at her.  
"Did you forget already?" She said as she took a step into his room. "I know what's happening to Elena and you don't." Stefan reluctantly sat up on his bed and looked at Katherine.  
"Why do you want to help?"  
"Because I hate Klaus. It's not good for us when he has Elena in this condition."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Get the rest of the Scooby gang and meet me downstairs. That way I don't have to repeat everything to everyone." Katherine turned around and walked out of his room.

What she said was true, she does hate Klaus. That was only one reason why she is helping Stefan. She wants to help because she can try to get Stefan back. There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

* * *

_**~Klaus, Elena & Damon~  
**_

Klaus, Elena, and Damon were sitting in the back seat of a car. Elena was asleep, with her head on Klaus's shoulder. Damon couldn't help but feel jealousy and wonder why she was sleeping in Klaus instead of him. Elena clearly remembered him, but she has spent time with Klaus. Damon missed Elena but he was going to be careful.

Klaus felt comfortable with Elena on his shoulder. He was starting to feel something that he hasn't felt in a long time. Elena has started to bring it out. He slowly moved his arm over Elena's shoulder before laying it over her arm. His hand laid on top of hers.

Damon wanted to smack Klaus, but he knew that wouldn't do anything. If he did, it would just make things worse. He didn't know how many memories that she had, but he knew that she at least remembered the first time they met. Not the time at the boarding house, but outside the party on the night her parents died. If what Katherine told him was really true, then Elena would remember what happened in her room the night they rescued her from Elijah.

* * *

About an hour later they finally arrived at their destination. Elena still had her head on Klaus's shoulder and he still had his arm on her. Damon just stared out the window until the car came to a stop.  
"Elena sweetheart," Klaus whispered to Elena ", time to wake up."  
"Five more minutes." She mumbled.  
"I'll just have to carry you then." He said before unbuckling her seat belt and carefully putting his arms under her.  
Damon watched Klaus treat Elena carefully. It was like Elena was made of glass and Klaus was afraid of breaking her. Damon looked away as he got out of the car.

Elena brought her arms around Klaus's neck as he pulled her out the car. He held her in a bridal style as he closed the car door with his foot.  
"What are we doing in Chicago?" Damon asked Klaus. "It can't be just for sightseeing."  
"I'm just here to visit an old friend." Klaus answered Damon before looking at the sleeping Elena in his arms. "But seeing as Elena needs some rest maybe you find the three of us a source of blood." Klaus looked to Damon. "I'll find a place for us to stay the night and text you the details later."  
"Don't hurt her." Damon said, momentarily looking at Elena before walking away.

When Klaus couldn't hear Damon's footsteps anymore he looked at Elena's sleeping face.  
"Time to wake up sweetheart." He whispered to her. Elena moaned a little before she slowly started to open her eyes.  
"Klaus?" She asked as she looked at his face. "What time is it?"  
"It's still early in the morning." Klaus slowly set Elena's feet on the ground so she was standing by herself.  
"Where's Damon?" Elena asked, which made Klaus slightly jealous and worried inside, but he easily brushed it off.  
"He's doing some business for us in the city." Elena gave a slight nod, showing him that she understood. "While he is out, I have something planned for the both of us."  
"What?"  
"It's a surprise, but first we have to find a hotel to stay in for the night before we can visit my favorite witch tomorrow."  
"Can we share a room?" Elena found herself asking. Klaus was slightly taken back by the question, but he quickly composed himself.  
"If that's what you want Elena." Elena gave him a small smile before he gently slipped his hand to Elena's. She didn't pull away as he led her towards the city.

* * *

_**~At the Salvatore Boarding House~  
**_

Katherine sat on a couch in the Salvatore's living room with a glass filled with bourbon. She slowly sipped it as Jeremy and Alaric entered the living room.  
"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Katherine.  
"Didn't Stefan tell you? I have news on Elena, but I'm not going to tell you until everyone else is here." Katherine pulled out her phone from her pocked and texted Damon.  
'_Are you away from Klaus?_' She set her phone on the cushion next to her just as Bonnie and Caroline entered the house.  
"Hello witchy," Katherine looked at Bonnie ", Blondie." She switched her gaze to Caroline. "How's wolfey doing?" Caroline just rolled her eyes  
"Let's get this straight." Bonnie said to Katherine without sitting down. "I don't like you. The only reason I'm here is because Stefan said that you have news on Elena. What I don't get it why you're here and not in another country." Katherine gave a small smirk.  
"It's no secret that I don't like you guys. Well, maybe Caroline but everyone knows I hate Klaus. He murdered my family and with the curse broken he's dangerous, more dangerous than anyone can deal with." Just then Katherine's phone rang. She looked at the screen and immediately answered it and put it on speaker. "You call just in time Damon." She said as she placed her phone on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm putting you on speaker phone with your scooby gang."  
"_Good."_ Damon said over the phone. "_I have news about Elena."_  
"Is she okay?" Caroline asked.  
"_Sort of." _Damon said.  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked worryingly before Bonnie gently grabbed his hand.  
"_She remembers something, but I don't know exactly what."  
_"Can you ask her?" Alaric asked.  
"_I haven't had the chance and I don't think I'll get one. Klaus won't let her out of his sight."  
"_Is he hurting her?" Jeremy asked.  
"_No. If anything he's protecting her."  
_"What do you mean?"  
"_I mean exactly that. Last night she got bit by a werewolf and Klaus healed her. Apparently his blood is the cure for a werewolf bite."  
_"How?" Stefan asked.  
"He's a full hybrid now." Katherine said, which made everyone look at her. "I guess it makes sense." She leaned back into the couch.  
"Where are you now?" Stefan asked.  
"_Chicago. Klaus wants to know why he can't create hybrids. He's said he is going to visit his favorite witch tomorrow."_ Immediately Stefan and Katherine knew who it was. There was silence for a minute before Stefan spoke up.  
"You said you know what's happening to Elena." He said as he looked at Katherine. "What exactly is happening?" Katherine let out a sigh before sitting straight.  
"It's because she's the doppelganger." Katherine started to explain. "The same thing happened to me when I was first turned, except a little differently. When I awoke from my transition, I remembered everything. The next morning when I woke up, I had forgotten everything. It took me years to remember my human life." Katherine exchanged looks from everyone. "Of course by 1864 I had all my memories, but they took a while to come to me." She took a breath. "Elena is different though. Obviously she had no memories when she when she woke up, otherwise she wouldn't be with Klaus. If there was anything that she was compelled to do or to forget, she'll remember those memories first." Jeremy took a deep breath as started to worry more about his sister. Bonnie and Caroline started to really worry about Elena. Who know what Klaus is up to with her. "Everything about you guys, every connection she felt when she was human is gone until she remembers them."

"_She remembers me._" Damon said over the phone. "_She'll know Stefan from the other night because Klaus said his name."  
_"What does she remember?" Stefan asked.  
"_Honestly, I don't know. I'd have to ask if Klaus ever lets her out of her sight."_ Stefan took a deep breath as he thought about their current situation.  
"Do you know where they are now?" He asked.  
"_Finding a place to stay for the night." _  
"I'll be there in the morning." Everyone with Stefan looked at him with confusion.  
"_What? No. If you remember Elena tried to attack you when she saw you. For all we know Klaus could have told her something about you that she didn't like."  
_"I don't care." Stefan calmly said. "I need to see her with my own eyes."  
"_Okay then. So what's the plan?" _  
"We get Elena back."  
"And exactly how do you plan on doing that Stefan?" Katherine asked. "Klaus is a hybrid who is basically twice my age and has a confused Elena. How do you plan on getting her back from him?"  
"No clue, but we have to try something. Bonnie's magic won't work with Elena so we have to do something." Stefan took a deep breath. "Damon, try to get away from them tomorrow. I'll go to a place that I used to stay in when I was in Chicago."  
"_I know the place."_ Damon said. _"Text me when you get here and make sure you stay out of Klaus's sight before we come up with a plan."_ Damon hung up and Katherine put her phone back into her pocket.  
"What makes you think you and Damon can bring her back?" Alaric asked Stefan. "She's with Klaus."  
"We'll try somehow." Katherine said.  
"We?" Stefan asked her with surprise and slight confusion.  
"You don't think I'm letting you go to Chicago by yourself now do you?" Katherine said as she stood up. "I'm the only one that really knows what Elena is going through and the way I see it you're going to need all the help you can get."  
"What are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked. "Wait here until you bring Elena back?"  
"Jeremy." Bonnie whispered softly to him.  
"We just can't sit here and do nothing while my sister is running around with Klaus with almost no memories."  
"If she is around somebody she knew when she was human she will regain more memories faster." Katherine said to Jeremy. "I was with no one so it took me longer to remember things. The faster Elena regains her memories the faster she can get away from Klaus."  
"Okay." Stefan said, looking at Katherine before he looked towards Alaric. "Can you go through the all the information that might help to see if there is anything that might help Elena regain her memories faster?" Alaric gave him a nod.

* * *

_**~Elena and Klaus~  
**_

Elena and Klaus had already went to a hotel and rented a two bedroom room. They had decided that Elena and him were going to share a room. Klaus texted Damon the location of the hotel and the room number and told him to meet him and Elena in the room.

Elena was holding Klaus's hand as they rode up in the elevator. They were going to the highest available floor of the tallest building in Chicago.  
"I remember when this building was being built." Klaus said to Elena. "It sure has come a long way."  
"What's it like?" Elena asked, which made Klaus slightly confused. "Being able to travel all the time and doing whatever you want?"  
"It's amazing." Klaus said as the elevator door opened. He held her hand as they stepped out of the elevator. "You can see the world whenever and how ever you like."  
"Must be fun." Elena said as they turned the corner. Her eyes went a little wide at the sight from the windows. "Wow." She exclaimed when she saw the view. "How high up are we?" She asked as she walked up to the window to look out.  
"103 stories high." Klaus stepped up behind Elena. "It's amazing. You can practically see half the city from up here."  
"Everything looks so small." Elena's eyes just looked at the buildings below them.  
"Come here." Klaus whispered in her ear. "Look out this way." He held his arm around her shoulder and gently guided her towards another side.  
"It looks like we are so far away." They both stood there for a moment, just looking at the body of water that was far away from them. "Thank you." Elena said before slowly turning to Klaus. He gave her a small smile.  
"You're welcome sweetheart." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. She gave him a smile when the pulled away before going in for another kiss. Klaus was slightly surprised but that didn't bother him much. To Elena, Klaus was the only person she ever kissed and she liked it. They slowly pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.  
"Let's go back to the hotel after this." She said to him. He gave her a nod before looking back out the window.

* * *

Klaus and Elena continued to hold hands as they walked to the hotel room door. When they walked in they saw Damon sitting on the couch.  
"I'm going to take a shower." Elena said to Klaus before walking to the biggest room, which happened to have it's own bathroom.  
"Why are there only two bedrooms?" Damon cautiously asked.  
"Elena wanted to share a room." Klaus said to Damon before going into the room that Elena had gone into. Damon watched as Klaus closed the door. He was concerned about Elena being in the same room with Klaus. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Damon slowly got up from the couch and walked to the other room.

He closed the door behind him and just laid on to the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. No matter what, he couldn't get Elena out of his head.

* * *

**~ I was going to end the chapter with the kiss, but then the other stuff I put in the chapter would have to go in the next one and I didn't want to do that. **

**~ How many memories do you want Elena to have by the time I get to 3.06 Smells like Teen Spirit? What memories would you like them to be? Anything that happened in season one and season two are available (besides what she already remembers.)**

******~ I'm going to give you three hints on what happens in the next chapter. **  
**1-Elena is going to regain two memories. **  
**2-The memories are going to be from season 1. **  
**3-The chapter is going to be based from 3.03 The End of The Affair. **

******~ Do you think that Katherine and Elena will run into each other? What do you think Gloria's reaction will be to Elena? What will Stefan and Katherine do when they  
**

**~ More reviews make better chapters and make them come out faster. Please share your idea's and thoughts about the story.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	9. The End of The Affair Part 1

******~ The End of The Affair part 1.  
~ I know it's been a month. I lost track!  
~ You can also blame me because I got sidetracked by another story of mine that I started last month (after I updated this story).  
~ I was going to have this chapter loosly based from 3.03 (The End of The Affair) but I wanted to update. That means it's going to be split into two or three chapters. **

_Guest: Klaus making Elena a hybrid never really crossed my mind, but that is a good idea to have. With what I have planned right now, that might not happen... but you never know. _

_Charlotte Wilks: I will bring Anna back, but since it's a loose following of Season 3 she will more than likely be a ghost. Stefan doesn't like him and Katherine together and it will be a while if they were to actually get together...if they do get_together.

**~ I had originally planned to split this into two, but seeing as there was a month since the last update, I decided to split it into more. That also helps with me getting caught up on my updating schedule that I made for myself.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~ Klaus and Elena~**_

_**~Flashback~  
**__Klaus laid on the bed waiting for Elena to come out of the shower. He wondered when he started feeling something for the doppelganger. Was it her resemblance to Tatia or was it because of the way she treated him? He was pretty sure that she didn't remember what he had done to her aunt. If she did, then there was no way she would treat him the way she has been. Klaus thought about compelling her to be okay with anything she remembers, the good and the bad. He pushed that thought down though, not wanting to use compulsion on Elena unless it was necessary. It was the first time he wasn't using compulsion right away. He usually used it to get what he wanted, but not this time. Klaus was starting to feel something for Elena and he wanted it to be real._

_Elena walked out of the bathroom wearing white pajama shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was still wet and was down, framing her face. Klaus looked at her. Even in something as simple as shorts and a tank top, she captured his attention.  
"What did he want to talk about?" Elena asked as she stepped up to the bed.  
"Damon just wondered why there are only two rooms instead of three." Klaus said as Elena slipped into the bed next to him.  
"Was he jealous?" She asked, which took Klaus by slight surprise.  
"Why would he be?"  
"He just seems like that type of guy." _

_Elena didn't tell Klaus that she had a memory of Damon saying that he loved her. She wondered if it was still true. She saw the way that Damon looked at her the other night when she had the werewolf bite. There was worry in his eyes, because he thought she was going to die like Rose did. Elena could tell that Damon didn't trust Klaus, but she felt like she could. Klaus hasn't done anything bad to her, that she knows of. He was the one that found her in the woods, made sure she survived the transition, made sure that she was able to walk in the sun, took her shopping, and just didn't do anything bad to her since she turned. _

"_What are the plans for tomorrow?" Elena asked when she made sure she was comfortable in the bed next to Klaus.  
"Well, we are going to visit an old friend of mine that will help with my hybrid problem and maybe we'll go out and have a few drinks."  
"I want some cake." Elena said. Klaus gave her a small smile. He found the slight randomness of what she just said amusing.  
"We'll get you some cake." He moved onto his side so he was facing Elena. "You should go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Elena gave him a small smile before closing her eyes._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Elena slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the hotel room with Klaus. She moved her head so she was able to get a good look at his face. There was a hint of a small smile on his face that she thought she saw. Elena felt some sort of connection to Klaus, but she didn't know what it was. She didn't know if it was the possibility that he could have been the one that turned her, it could be because of how well he has been taking care of her, or it could be that she was starting to care for the hybrid. Everyone sees him as a sadistic and heartless hybrid that will do anything to get what he wants. In the short time that Elena has known him, after her transition, she sees more than that.

"I can tell you're staring at me love." Klaus said without opening his eyes. Elena slightly smiled.  
"So what if I am?" She asked playfully. Klaus opened his eyes and looked at Elena, who had a small smile on her face.

* * *

_**~Damon~**_

Damon laid on his hotel bed, looking at the ceiling. He was listening in to Elena and Klaus. It pained him to hear how comfortable Elena was with Klaus. Damon had to hide it though. He couldn't let Klaus see how uncomfortable he was with the situation. He had to keep his cool if he would stand a chance of getting Elena back from Klaus.

Damon slowly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to try and wash away his worry before tackling the day.

* * *

_**~Elena~**_

_Elena was walking away from her parents grave. Fog was consuming the area and a crow kept appearing, making a creepy and uncomfortable atmosphere. She was trying to get away from the creepiness. She stopped and looked at where she once was and swore she saw a person. Elena quickly brushed it off before going in the opposite direction of the fog. Her walk formed into a sprint and she tripped. She tumbled down, but a tree stopped her from falling too far. _

_Elena quickly stood up from the ground and turned around. She was taken by surprised when she saw someone standing in front of her.  
"You ok?" He asked her in a way that made him seem genuinely concerned about her.  
_"_Were you following me?" Elena asked, just starting to calm down from what has happened.  
_"_No, I, uh, I just... I saw you fall." He said, which was partly true.  
_"_Uh-huh," She said, not believing him ", and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."  
_"_I'm visiting. I have family here."  
_"_Oh. Wow." She felt some regret for what she said and how she said it. "Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there," Elena pointed to where she came from ", there was this, this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" After a minute of explaining Elena took a deep breath "I'm Elena." She introduced herself with a small smile.  
_"_I'm Stefan." He said with a smile.  
_"_I know. We have History together."  
_"_And English and French." Stefan added for Elena.  
_"_Right." She said with realization. Stefan slowly reached to Elena's hair and pulled out a leaf.  
__"Thanks." She said and they both smiled at each other._

* * *

Elena walked out of the bedroom first wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and jeans. Her hair was slightly curled. You could still tell the difference between her and Katherine by appearance. She walked into the little kitchen before a voice spoke to her.  
"There are some blood bags in the freezer." She turned around to see Damon looking at her. He was hiding the sadness in his eyes.  
"I guess I know what I'm having for breakfast then." She gave a small smile before opening the freezer. Sure enough there was blood bags inside. One for each of them. "Thanks." Elena said as she pulled out a bag.  
"No problem." Damon said. He had to be careful of what he said with Klaus in the other room.

"So, Damon," Klaus said as he came out of the bedroom ", mate I was thinking." '_This can't be good.'_ Damon thought as Klaus continued to speak. "You should take the day off. The business I need to attend to doesn't need all three of us and seeing as Elena is a new vampire, it's only reasonable that she stays with the more experienced vampire." Klaus said, easily going around the real reasons that he wanted Damon gone. He didn't trust Damon to be around Elena, he didn't Damon at all and he knew that at some point Damon would have contacted the others back in Mystic Falls. Klaus knew that Damon's brother Stefan cared for Elena just as much as Damon did, maybe just a little less considering he hasn't shown up yet. Klaus wanted Stefan by his side more than Damon because he knew the type of ripper he was.

"Whatever you say Klaus." Damon said, almost gritting through his teeth. It was no secret that Klaus and Damon didn't like each other. If it was up to Damon, he would try and do something to hurt Klaus. He couldn't, not with Elena so close to Klaus at the moment. "I'll be a phone call away." he said with a fake smile before he grabbed his leather jacket and reluctantly left the hotel room. Klaus hid a smile of satisfaction before he looked to Elena.  
"After you're done with that bag we should head out." Elena just gave a nod and sucked from the blood bag.

* * *

_**~Jeremy~**_

Jeremy was home alone. He was sitting at his desk drawing when he felt something. He stopped drawing and looked around his room. There was nobody there so he decided to go back to his drawing. Jeremy felt like there was someone there, but he couldn't see them. There was something nagging him about it. All of his sense told him that there was someone there. even though he couldn't see them. After failing to continue drawing he decided to get a glass of water.

As Jeremy walked down the stairs and couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there with him. For some reason, his mind started to drift towards Anna.  
'_Jeremy.'_ He thought he heard his name being whispered. Jeremy turned around but saw no one. He let out a sigh before he turned back around. Then he saw her. He couldn't help but take a step back because there was no way that she could be there.  
"Anna." He said in a shocked whisper. Anna gave him a small smile.  
"Hi Jer." She said to him.  
"You can't be here." Jeremy tried to reason out loud. "You died. You..."  
"I'm a ghost Jer."  
"How?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Delayed consequence from when you were brought back to life with the ring." Anna pointed to the ring on Jeremy's finger. His uncle John gave it to him before leaving town after Katherine had cut off his fingers. "I've tried talking to you before, but never could."  
"Why now?" He asked with curiosity.  
"You were thinking about me."Jeremy couldn't help but blush a little. He never completely got over Anna, but he had dealt with her death. "And I needed to warn you."  
"Warn me? About what?"  
"About Elena."  
"Is she okay?"  
"For now. The longer she stays with Klaus the more risky it will to get her back."  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy took a step closer to Anna.  
"Elena is the last doppelganger." She started to explain. "By being the last doppelganger she has the potential to be a very powerful being."  
"How do you know this?"  
"You learn things by being on the other side Jer. She will remember everything eventually. It's just a matter of time and effort." After a moment of letting Jeremy absorb the information, Anna decided to speak again. "Don't tell Bonnie I'm here. She'll just send me back and I can help."  
"How will I be able to ask for your help?"  
"Just think of me." She gave a small smile. "Since you are able to see me now and you were thinking about me it will work. It's a two way street. If we are thinking about each other then you will be able to see and hear me."

Jeremy knew what she said, but his mind went almost blank with the sight of her in front of him. He missed her and never thought he'd see her again. He wanted to hold her hand, but was afraid that she was a ghost that his hand would go through hers. In one second, Anna disappeared. Jeremy stood there, staring at where Anna once was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

**~ I know it's mainly Klaus/Elena/Damon with some Jeremy, but I wanted to update.  
~ I was going to have Stefan and Katherine in this chapter, but I split it before that would happen.**

**~ What do you think Anna meant by the possibility of Elena becoming very powerful? When will Damon say anything about the night Elena was turned? Will Elena say anything to anybody about the memories that she has remembered? Will Stefan 'run into' Klaus and Elena?**

**~ Slight spoilers for the next chapter: Gloria will meet Elena and reunite with someone from the past (that's not Klaus). Katherine and Stefan reach Chicago. Bonnie and Caroline visit Jeremy.**

**~ Off the topic of this story: The other story I have started is called '_The Other Hybrid'. _It is another story that is along the season 3 timeline and is at the same spot in the season as this story is. I am currently writing the fourth chapter for that, which would be starting '_The End of The Affair' _for it. I hope you check out that story along with one of my other current stories called '_Deep Within'_which is loosely along the season 2 timeline.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	10. The End of The Affair Part 2

**~ The End of The Affair part 2.  
~ I was going to fit the rest of the episode in this chapter, but it would have been a longer chapter and you would have had to wait longer.  
~ I ended up starting another story... I don't know when I will learn not to post a story when I'm already working on six at one time (now seven).  
**

storylover3:_ Sadly, that is how he feels. I can say that he will get a chance to earn Elena back. As for Elena and Klaus, let's just say there will be many bumps between them... especially when Elena remembers all that he did._

**~ There was only one review on the last chapter... there is usually two to four... although I am glad that it got at least one review.**

**~ Katherine, Damon, and Stefan all make an appearance in the beginning, there is a mini Klena (I think that's the couple name for Klaus+Elena), and of course, Gloria will make an appearance.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Stefan and Katherine~**_

Stefan and Katherine were in an apartment. Stefan stayed in the apartment when he was in Chicago, back in the 1920's. There was a layer of thin dust over everything, except the bed and a chair that Stefan was sitting on.  
"I'm bored." Katherine said, sitting up on the bed to face Stefan.  
"Then go." Stefan said, looking at her. "No one is keeping you here."  
"You are such a party pooper Stefan." Katherine got up and stood and faced Stefan. "From what I remember you used to me so much more fun." She began to walked up to him, so they were a foot apart from each other. "Whatever happened to him?" Stefan was slightly annoyed by Katherine but if she wouldn't leave, then he would have to put up with her. He wasn't going to play her games, it would mean playing right into her hands.  
"He found someone worth living for."  
"Ouch." Katherine said, faking that she was hurt by his words. "She doesn't even remember you Stefan." Katherine stepped within inches of him. "Even if she does, she's with Klaus. It's not like she's going to come back to you."  
"You don't know that."  
"You're right Stefan, I don't. Neither do you. Klaus could be compelling her to stay with him. She could be his little puppet." She started to trail her finger along Stefan's shoulders. "You have almost no chance of getting her back." Katherine said in almost a whisper. "But I'm still here. The doppelganger you first fell in love with." Her finger reached the first button on his shirt. "You know I'm much older than her and wouldn't hesitate to shove a stake through her heart." Katherine looked straight into his eyes. "Elena doesn't have to know." She whispered as she slowly brought her lips to his. Stefan grabbed her hands and gave her a slight shove away.  
"I'll never love you Katherine." He said, looking straight into her eyes.  
"We'll see." Katherine said with a smirk.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing Damon.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
"Not at all." Katherine said, faking a smile.  
"Good." Damon tossed his jacket over a chair. "I'm 99% sure Elena has some memories back."  
"How do you know?" Stefan asked.  
"That's not important." Damon said, not telling his brother about the feeling he had. "They are going to Gloria's, at least I'm pretty sure."  
"What makes you think they are going to that old place?" Katherine asked.  
"Yesterday Klaus said he was going to visit an old friend. That plus knowing he has trouble making hybrids equals a witch."  
"Gloria." Stefan said in realization, which made Damon nod.  
"That's assuming she's still alive."  
"Well, lets go." Stefan got up from his chair.  
"Hold your horses Stefie." Damon said. "We can't just try to get her back without a plan."  
"If you have no plan, you'll end up dead." Katherine said, backing up Damon's point.  
"I'll go." Stefan said, which gained the attention of both Katherine and Damon's attention. "I'll convince Klaus to let me take your spot. I can find out his plan and find out what Elena remembers." Stefan looked at his brother. "I'll text you when we can meet up and I'll tell you what's happening."  
"How will you be able to get away from Klaus?" Katherine asked.  
"I'll think of something." Stefan said before standing in front of Damon. "We will get her back." He emphasised 'will'. Damon nodded his head before Stefan started to make his way towards the door.  
"Stefan." Damon said, which made Stefan turn around. "Good luck." Stefan nodded before leaving his brother alone with Katherine.

"Let's be clear on one thing Katherine." Damon said before Katherine said anything. "If you didn't know what was happening with Elena, I'd kick you all the way to Hawaii."  
"And here I thought we were getting along." Katherine said with a smile. "Don't worry Damon..." Katherine took a step closer to Damon. "I haven't told Stefan about your dirty little secret."  
"Who says I have a secret?" Damon asked, easily masking the slight panic he felt. '_Could she know I turned Elena?'_ He couldn't help but think.  
"Elena's been compelled before by you." Her eyes connected to Damon's. "I wonder what it's been about."  
"You'll never know." He said before picking up his jacked from the chair and walked out of the room, leaving Katherine alone.

* * *

_**~Klaus and Elena~**_

Elena and Klaus were walking side by side to Gloria's. When Damon left, Klaus treated Elena to room service and let her order whatever she wanted. They also fed a little from the person who brought them the food, but Klaus healed and compelled him. There was something that Klaus felt but he believed he couldn't feel. He spent a thousand years believing that he didn't have emotions, because they made you weak. Elena brought something out in him. He didn't want to feel it, but something kept him from pushing it down.

Klaus glanced at Elena, who was slightly smiling. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, he could tell that there was something in her eyes. A mix of emotion. Elena was feeling regret, for not knowing her past and for what she must be making Damon feel. She knew he loves her and it she could tell that he doesn't like her with Klaus. There was things she wanted to remember about Damon, about the two of them together. She tried, but it was blurry. Elena felt gratefulness towards Klaus for taking care of her and for everything that he has done so far, but she also felt scared. She thought that there was memories that she was scared to remember.

Klaus noticed a slight shift with Elena.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked as they came to a corner.  
"Nothing." Elena said, not looking towards him. He started to gently rub his finger on her arm. "I've just been thinking." She said before they started to cross the street.  
"About what?"  
"My memories. If I'll ever be able to remember them."  
"Nobody ever really forgets everything Elena." Klaus said as they started to approach Gloria's bar. "I've lived for quite a long time and never forgot anything."  
"But I forgot everything."  
"But you'll remember."  
"How can you be so sure?" Elena said as they stopped in front of the bar.  
"Anything is possible Elena." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I know there are some memories that you might not want to remember and some that you do, but you have to know that they will come back."  
"But what if they don't?" She asked worriedly.  
"Then you will have to create new ones." He gave a small smile that Elena saw. She was glad that Klaus has been helping her and the support that she's been receiving from him.  
"Thank you." She said in a whisper.  
"For what?" Elena opened her mouth, but before she could say anything she saw someone behind Klaus.  
"Stefan?" She asked, which made Klaus slightly confused before he turned around. They both saw Stefan walking towards them.

Stefan hid the sadness he felt when he saw how close Elena was to Klaus. He needed to get her away from him, but he couldn't. Seeing Elena with Klaus hurt him, but he had to find out what she remembered. To do that, he would have to take Damon's place at Klaus's side.  
"Stefan, what a surprise." Klaus said as Stefan stopped in front of them. "Are you here to negociate for your brother?"  
"I want to take his spot." Stefan said without looking to Elena. She could see the emotion that Stefan was trying to hide from Klaus.  
"One Salvatore for the other, both wanting to protect the girl they love."  
'_They both love me?'_ Elena thought. '_Why would they want to protect me?' _  
'_I was right about them'_ Klaus thought as he was debating rather or not to accept the trade offer presented to him. He did favor Stefan over Damon because of the time they spend together in the twenties. Stefan didn't know of their time together because Klaus had compelled him to forget so he would be safe. At the moment, Klaus could sense that Stefan didn't have vervain in his system, which meant he could remember.  
"You can take his spot at my side." Klaus said after a few minutes with a smirk. Stefan's expression didn't change, knowing how Klaus might react. Klaus slipped his hand through Elena's, who didn't do anything about it. This didn't go unnoticed by Stefan. He, like Damon, doesn't like how close Elena seems to be with Klaus. Stefan walked behind Elena and Klaus as they walked into Gloria's bar.

* * *

_Elena was standing on a dock, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as Stefan walked up behind her.  
"Having another moment?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
_"_Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6." Elena said as she pointed to the end. "My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories." She quietly said. "Do you ever think about us. What our future will be like, our memories?" She asked Stefan.  
_"_I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." Stefan said as he himself started to wonder. Here he had his human girlfriend in his embrace and they never talked about the possibility of her joining him in eternity.  
_"_Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." Elena said, knowing what would soon happen to her. She couldn't tell anyone, knowing how they would react.  
_"_Oh, we can open it." Stefan said in a whisper. "Whenever you're ready."  
__"No." She shook her head. "I'd rather just be here... now."  
_"_You know, this is a future memory." Stefan started to whisper in Elena' s ear. "It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you. I love you." Elena smiled as Stefan kissed her on the cheek. They both continued to look out towards the lake._

* * *

Klaus opened the door, letting Elena enter first. Stefan went in after Klaus, staying behind because Klaus didn't want him near Elena at the moment.  
"I used to visit this place in the twenties." Klaus whispered to Elena as she looked around. "Looks familiar, doesn't it Stefan?"  
"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said as he looked around.  
"You gotta be kidding me." Gloria said as she stepped into their view. Klaus smiled at the sight of her, knowing that she was still alive.  
"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."  
"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria said before her eyes went straight to Elena. "You're the last doppelganger." Elena looked at Gloria with slight confusion. "You've turned." Elena gave a nod. "How did it happen?"  
"I don't know." Elena said quietly, but Gloria was able to hear.  
"You're Gloria." Stefan said, changing the subject from Elena's memory loss. "Shouldn't you be..."  
"Old and dead?" Gloria asked. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"  
"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus whispered to Elena.  
"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She finished by looking at Elena.  
"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked Stefan as a suggestion.  
"Yeah, sure." Stefan glanced at Elena before going towards the bar.

Klaus stepped toward a table and pulled out a chair for Elena.  
"Care to sit down?" He asked Elena, who just gave him a nod. "You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus said towards Gloria as he sat down. He placed his arm around Elena's shoulders, who wasn't bothered by it.  
"Don't." Gloria said as she sat down. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."  
"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus said.  
"Obviously you did something wrong." Elena could feel frustration starting to radiate from Klaus. "Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Gloria explained.  
"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus said. He was too occupied with his conversation with Gloria to notice Stefan finding a picture from the last time he was here.  
"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebecca."  
"Rebecca. Rebecca is a bit preoccupied."  
"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Elena looked at Klaus. She could tell he was starting to debate rather or not to introduce Rebecca to this decade.  
"What is this?" Stefan said from the bar with a picture in his hand. Klaus, Elena, and Gloria, all turned their attention to Stefan.  
"Well, I told you, Stefan." Klaus said as he stood from his chair. Elena sat a couple seconds longer than Klaus before getting up. "Chicago's a magical place."  
"But this is me." Stefan said as he walked closer to Klaus. "With you." He flipped the picture towards Klaus, who gave a smile inside his head. Elena stepped up next to Klaus to get a better look at the picture. She felt confused when she saw Stefan and Klaus in the picture, smiling. '_What happened?'_ Elena thought. '_If they were friends before, why not now?'  
_"Let's get going." Klaus said before turning towards Elena. "We have to get Rebecca." He glanced towards Gloria before he started to walk out. Elena glanced at Stefan, who was looking at her. They almost shared the same look of confusion before following Klaus out the bar.

* * *

******~ I'm thinking about having some Stelena moments in this story, but it will mainly be Damon/Elena/Klaus  
~ I was originally going to have Elena wear the necklace, but then Rebecca would recognize it when she wakes up. I'm going to figure out a way to explain when and where the necklace went missing and possibly by who.**

**~ I'm going to put this story on a bit of a hiatus. I don't know how long it will be... but the more reviews, the shorter the time between chapters will be. I will try to get one chapter up a month, but if there are a lot of reviews, I'll try to update more often than once a month.**

**~ If everything goes to plan when I write the next chapter, this things will happen:**  
**- Elena will reveal something that she remembers.**  
**- Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie will have a scene together**  
**- Damon pays a visit to Gloria**  
**- Elena and Klaus might talk about Rebecca**  
**- A possibility of Rebecca almost attacking Elena.**  
**~ If there is anything you want to see in future chapters, don't be afraid to share.**

**~ Please check out my other stories while you are waiting for an update for this story.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	11. The End of The Affair Part 3

**~ So, it's almost been two months. To make up for it... this is the longest chapter so far for the story. Hopefully that will make up for the wait.  
~ I now have 9 current stories, so please check them out when you get a chance (if you haven't read them already)**

**~ I made sure that Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie were also in this chapter. Although they are only in it for a little bit, they are still in the chapter. It was going to be in the last chapter, but I ended up not putting it in it. This way this chapter is not mainly Stefan, Elena, Klaus and Damon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Jeremy~**_

Jeremy sat down, wondering about his sister. He wanted to be with her, but all he could do is sit and wait. He let out a sigh just as Caroline and Bonnie walked in the front door. Bonnie sat down next to him and Caroline sat on a chair.  
"Have you heard anything?" Caroline asked in a quiet voice.  
"No." Jeremy said. "Not yet."  
"She'll be okay." Bonnie said to him.  
"How do we know?" Jeremy asked without getting up. "We can't assume she'll be okay."  
"It's only been four days Jeremy." Bonnie said quietly to him. "Damon and Stefan will bring her back."  
"I know Bonnie, but she's my sister." '_And she's in danger'_ He added in his head. Anna appeared in front of them, but only Jeremy could see her.  
"_As long as she doesn't get too attached to Klaus, she should be okay." _Anna said to Jeremy.

* * *

_**~Stefan, Elena, & Klaus ~**_

Elena could tell that Klaus was frustrated with their situation. She didn't know why, but it had something to do with Rebecca. Elena didn't know who Rebecca was, Stefan didn't remember, and Klaus didn't want to tell them.  
"This doesn't make any sense." Stefan said to Klaus. "Why don't I remember you?"  
"That time gave you a lot of dark holes." Klaus said as they walked through the warehouse. Elena knew that coffins were there, but she didn't know what was inside them.  
"If you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus said to Stefan. "Memory Lane will have to wait."  
"What the hell is going on?" Stefan forced Klaus to face him. "Answer me."  
"Stefan." Elena said softly, sort of as a warning. She had a sense that you wouldn't want to be on Klaus's bad side. Klaus glanced at Elena before looking at Stefan.  
"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."  
"Why would you hate him?" Elena asked with curiosity.  
"He fancied my dear sister Rebecca." Klaus said to as he looked at Elena. "She fancied him as well." Klaus looked at Stefan.  
"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan said to Klaus.  
"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus turned around and started to walk away from Stefan and Elena. She could tell that there was something off about both Stefan and Klaus. Elena followed Klaus, with Stefan right behind her. When Elena reached Klaus's side, he opened a coffin. Inside, was laying Rebecca. At the sight of her, images flashed in Elena's head. She remembered that she had stuck a dagger, similar to the one in Rebecca, inside Elijah. He looked the same way that Rebecca looked, minus the clothing. Elena also remembered parts of what happened when she took the dagger out of him. From this, she figured that Rebecca wasn't dead, but just immobilized until the dagger is removed.  
"I don't recognize her." Stefan said as Klaus caressed his sister's face.  
"Well, don't tell her that." Klaus said to him. "Rebecca's temper is worse than mine." He glanced at Elena before taking the dagger out of Rebecca's chest.

"Time to wake up, little sister." Klaus said to his sister's body after five minutes. "Any day now, Rebecca." He looked at Elena. "She's being dramatic."  
"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked Klaus. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"  
"Well, you have many useful talents."  
"He does?" Elena asked.  
"Of course he does love." Klaus said with a smirk towards Elena. "Why else would I allow him to take his brother's place?" Klaus turned his attention back towards Stefan. "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus looked at Elena. "Back in the 20's he was quite the mate. There was the man by the name of Liam Grant, who he made drink his own wife's blood before later killing him." Klaus looked back at Stefan. "I was your number one fan." Klaus started to walk away, with Elena following by his side.  
"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked from behind them as he followed them.  
"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar." Klaus compelled the guard. "Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Elena watched with some fascination. There was something that just happened that felt familiar to her.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as Klaus started to walk away.  
"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus said as Elena looked between the two of them.  
"How?" Elena asked before Stefan got the chance.  
"We're going to his old apartment." Klaus told her before holding out his hand. Stefan watched curiously as Elena took it. He couldn't believe how comfortable she was around Klaus, especially since he was the one to not only kill her, but also her aunt. Stefan couldn't help but hope that if Elena didn't know him and what Klaus was capable of, that she would soon.

* * *

_**~Damon~**_

Damon walked into Gloria's bar, hoping he could find any news on Elena and his brother. He saw Gloria at the bar, wiping it.  
"Well, look what the wind blew in." Gloria said when she lifted her head and saw Damon. "Last I heard, you hated this place." Damon slightly smiled.  
"Gloria." He said as he stepped up to the bar. "Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around."  
"I always did like you better." She said as she turned around and grabbed a shot glass. "But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."  
"You've seen him?" Damon asked hopefully.  
"With Klaus. Bad combo." She turned around. "They were also with the doppelganger." '_Elena.'_ He thought worriedly.  
"You know where they went?" Damon asked, trying to keep his cool.  
"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me."  
"Gloria..." Damon gently grabbed her hand "Please." He was pleading with his eyes. Not only for his brother, but also for Elena. "What kind of errand?"  
"You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." She removed his hand, but sensed something from him. "But I will tell you something. The doppelganger..."  
"Her name's Elena." Damon quietly said.  
"She doesn't remember how she was turned. But I sense that's not here only problem."  
"She doesn't remember much."  
"But she remembers you." Gloria said. "If you want Elena to be safe, you have to make her regain her other memories."  
"How?"  
"Make her remember things from when she was human, no matter how painful the memory." She placed his hand onto his. "Good luck." She said before slowly going back to work. Damon stood there for a minute and just thought about what Gloria just told him. '_What will she do if she remembers I turned her?'_ He couldn't help but think before he turned around. As he started to walk out of Gloria's bar, he couldn't help but think of Elena. He thought of the love he had for her. He thought of her smile and her laugh. When Damon stood outside, he looked up at the sky. '_I will get you back Elena'_ He thought before walking away.

* * *

_**~Klaus, Elena, and Stefan~**_

Klaus walked up the stairs with Elena and Stefan behind him. He knew that Stefan wouldn't try anything to take Elena away, at least not this soon. He was glad for this. Klaus was starting to like Elena, but he knew it would take a little bit for Elena to return the feelings. It made it a little frustrating for him because Stefan was around, but that wasn't going to stop him. They stopped in front of a door, that led to Stefan's old apartment.  
"What a charming little homestead." Klaus said when he opened the door.  
"Lots of dust." Elena said as her eyes wandered around.  
"It's been vacant for decades." Stefan said, lying to Elena and Klaus. He wasn't going to tell them that he was here with Katherine and Damon earlier. "Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name." Klaus said to Stefan. "And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." It took Stefan a couple of minutes, but then he remembered  
"To write it down." He said in a whisper.  
"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Elena noticed the small smile on Klaus's face. She felt a little uneasy as Klaus walked towards a bookcase. Both her and Stefan watched as Klaus opened the bookcase, revealing a hidden closet.  
"You believe me now?" Klaus asked Stefan after elena took a few steps forward. She couldn't help but feel curious about what was inside. Her head peeked in and saw bottles of alcohol before turning her head to the side. On the wall she saw the list of Stefan's past victims. Her eyes saw the first name. '_Giuseppe Salvatore'_ A voice inside her head told her that Giuseppe was Stefan's father. "Let's let Stefan look sweetheart." Klaus said to Elena, gently pulling her out of the way. Stefan watched as Elena went to Klaus's side. '_We will get you back Elena'_ He thought before slowly walking towards the closet. Stefan looked at the list and recognized most of the names. As Klaus and Elena watched Stefan, Klaus put his arm around Elena's shoulders. She knew that at one point her and Stefan were in a relationship, but she was pretty sure it was over. If they were together, he would have been the one to find her in the woods when she was first turned. Stefan or Damon should have been there for her, but instead Klaus was. She watched as Stefan pulled away with a bottle in his hand. Klaus stepped up to his side, with Elena still next to him. "1918." He said before taking the bottle from Stefan with his free hand. "Single malt." He glanced at Elena. "My favorite." Elena took the bottle from Klaus to get a better look at it. "Let's go find someone to pair this with." Elena smiled a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan. "Come on Stefan." Klaus said to Stefan before he and Elena turned towards the hall. Stefan watched them for a second before following them out.

* * *

Klaus, Elena and Stefan were walking back into Gloria's. Stefan didn't like what Elena was turning out to be. She was willingly feeding on human blood and straight from the source. He didn't want her to be like he was, but he was slightly comforted by the control she had over her thirst. When they got to the bar, Stefan and Elena sat on opposite sides of Klaus.  
"Where's Rebecca?" Gloria asked as she gave them each a beer.  
"She'll be here." Klaus said before taking a sip. "I can't just conjure her on demand."  
"What's your sister like?" Elena asked Klaus.  
"She's loyal, spoiled, very entitled," Elena smiled a little. She could tell that Klaus cared for his sister ", and she's my only sister. You two could get along." Klaus said to her.  
"So, you're letting me take my brother's place because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked Klaus, taking his attention away from Elena.  
"Well, that's certainly half of it." He said to Stefan.  
"What's the other half?"  
"The other half, Stefan," Klaus started to say ", is that you used to want to be my wingman." Elena tuned out of the next conversation between Stefan and Klaus. She tried to think of her family, mainly siblings. Elena remembered Klaus telling her she had a brother, but not his name. That's when she started getting images in her head. A boy, a year younger than her with short brown hair. She started to think that it was her brother, Jeremy. At that moment, Elena started to think that if she really wanted to remember something, all she had to do was think of it. '_How much could I handle?'_ She couldn't help but think. "Elena?" She heard Klaus's voice ask her, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"I was just thinking." She said before taking a sip from her beer.  
"About what?" Klaus asked.  
"My brother."  
"Do you miss him?" Klaus asked softly.  
"I think so, yeah." She said before taking another sip.  
"So I'm confused." Stefan said, breaking Klaus's and Elena's attention from each other. They both turned their attention to Stefan. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Elena could feel sadness within her. '_Stefan still considers me his girlfriend'_ She thought. Her eyes looked into his, but he wasn't looking at her.  
"All good things must come to an end." '_But he saved me'_ Elena thought after Klaus spoke. '_He gave me an elixir that brought be back to life. Why would Stefan be mad?'  
_"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked Klaus, which brought Elena out of her thoughts.  
"It was time for Rebecca and I to move on." Klaus said. "Better to have a clean slate."  
"Couldn't you have taken him with?" Elena asked klaus.  
"More people, the easier it is to be found." He said to her.  
"You shouldn't have to cover your tracks..."  
"Unless you're running from someone." Elena said, finishing for Stefan.  
"Storytime's over." Klaus said to Stefan. Stefan turned his head towards the door. He saw Damon, nod his head towards the outside before walking out.  
"I need some fresh air." Stefan said before walking out of the bar.

* * *

_**~Outside Gloria's~**_

Damon was leaning against the building of Glora's bar, trying to stay as still as he could. He waited for his brother to come out as he wondered about Elena. His head turned towards the side when he heard the door open.  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. "I said I'd text you."  
"I was impatient." Damon said, still leaning against the building. Stefan started to pace, which irritated Damon. "What's been going on?"  
"I think Elena remembers Jeremy." Stefan said slowing his pacing. "She said she was thinking about him, which meant she obviously remembers him."  
"What else does she remember?" Damon asked as she stopped leaning against the wall.  
"I think she remembers me or at least I'm pretty sure she does. But we have more problems than just getting her to remember."  
"What?"  
"I'm not even sure if it's true, but Klaus says that the only reason that he let me take your spot is because he knew me from the 20's." Damon looked at him with confusion. "He said that he compelled me to forget then and that's why I don't remember any of it."  
"He has to be lying."  
"But what if he's not?" Stefan stopped and turned towards his brother. "He's shown me proof that backs it up."  
"He had to be faking the proof."  
"But I don't think he is." Stefan said. "You had to be there." Damon sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with his brother.  
"What about Elena?"  
"I don't know."  
"Gloria said something to me earlier." Damon said to his brother. "If we try to make her remember, then she'll regain memories."  
"But how do we do that?" Stefan asked, wanting to have Elena remember everything.  
"We get her back to Mystic Falls. She needs to be around her friends and not Klaus."  
"The problem is getting her back and away from Klaus." Stefan sighed. "I have an idea, but you might not like it."

* * *

_**~Inside Gloria's~**_

Klaus and Elena were sitting next to each other at the bar. He wanted to take advantage of the time he had alone with Elena.  
"So Elena," He started ", are you beginning to remember anything?"  
"I think so." Elena said, not looking towards Klaus. "I think I remember my brother Jeremy and that there is another Original."  
"There is a whole family of them." Klaus said to Elena, who had turned her head towards him.  
"Elijah is one of them then. Like you?"  
"He's my brother."  
"I think I daggered him once, but then took it out a few days later."  
"He saved my life when the Salvatores tried to kill me."  
"But then you put the dagger in Elijah, right?" Klaus just gave a nod. "Why did yo do it?"  
"He was my family." Klaus said softly to Elena, who could tell that it wasn't something he was used to talking about. "I bring my family everywhere. At least they would be with me and I'd never be alone."  
"You're never going to be alone Klaus." Elena said, gently holding his hand.  
"Please, call me Nik. My full name is Niklaus, but I only let a few people call me Nik." Elena smiled. She felt like she was getting closer to Klaus and she was feeling happy about it.

While Klaus and Elena were looking at each other, Stefan walked back in. He had told his brother about his plan and he got the reaction that he knew he was going to get. Stefan was going to go through with it anyway, for more than one reason. Stefan couldn't help but feel sad when he saw how Elena was looking at Klaus.  
"Get enough fresh air Stefan?" Klaus asked as Stefan walked up behind them.  
"Yeah." Stefan simply said.  
"Don't get to comfortable mate." Klaus said as he looked at Stefan, his hand still being held by Elena. "We're going to leave soon." Although Klaus was slightly unhappy that he wasn't alone with Elena, he couldn't help but feel happy. With the way Elena has been acting, hopefully she would be his soon. He knew humanity was a weakness, but he was taking a chance with Elena. If it became too difficult, then maybe he'd result to use compulsion. It wasn't something he wanted to use, but he always gets what he wants, no matter what he would have to do.

* * *

Klaus held Elena's hand as they walked into the warehouse. Stefan was walking straight behind them, even though he wanted to get Elena and get the hell away from Klaus. It would be stupid to try something with Klaus right there, not to mention his sister would soon join their little group.  
"Stay here with Stefan." Klaus said to Elena. "Okay love?" She nodded her head before her hand escaped his. Stefan watched the exchange between the two of them and couldn't help but wonder if Elena would be like she was before. '_We WILL get you back to your old self_' Stefan thought.

"Rebecca... It's your big brother." Klaus said to the warehouse when he approached the coffin and noticed it was empty. He knew his sister was listening and he knew that both Stefan and Elena were listening, but that wasn't on his mind right now. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He walked down away from the coffin before getting stabbed with the dagger.  
"Go to hell, Nik!" His sister yelled to him. Elena could hear the anger in Rebecca's voice.  
"Don't pout." Klaus said to his sister after taking the dagger out of his chest. He watched it drop to the ground before looking at his sister. "You knew it wouldn't kill me."  
"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebecca said to her brother, looking straight into his eyes. After a second, she started walking away, but was being trailed by her brother.  
"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebecca... So I'm going to let that go." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering." Klaus looked into the direction where Elena and Stefan were. "You can come in." Elena and Stefan looked at each other and Elena gave Stefan a nod, knowing that Klaus wasn't talking to her. Stefan let out a breath before walking into view of both Originals.  
"Stefan..." Rebecca said softly when she saw him. Even though she was out of sight, Elena could hear the emotion in Rebecca's voice. '_She must miss him'_ Elena thought just as Klaus walked up to Stefan.  
"Now you remember." Klaus compelled him. He knew from the first moment Stefan stood in front of them that there was no vervain in his system. Klaus was slightly thankful for it, because he knew that if something happened, that he would have no trouble using compulsion on Stefan.  
"Rebecca." Stefan said when he saw her in front of him. He took a couple of steps forward, but was stopped by a voice from behind him.  
"Stefan." Stefan turned around and saw Klaus standing behind him.  
"I remember you." Stefan said when he saw Klaus. "We were friends."  
"We are friends." Klaus said as he took a couple of steps closer to Stefan. "You can come out now sweetheart." Klaus said, to Elena who heard him. She slowly walked out of were she was and was immediately noticed by Rebecca.  
"You brought me a snack." Rebecca said, letting her veins show before taking a few steps forward.  
"Leave her alone becca." Rebecca turned her head towards her brother. "Elena here happens to be the last doppelganger."  
"Finally that line ends." Rebecca said before Klaus stepped closer to her.  
"Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said, with his eyes on her face.  
"The original witch?" Rebecca asked.  
"Well you do have that Gloria needs." Elena and Stefan watched as Rebecca reached for her neck. Worry started to spread across her face.  
"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" '_How important is the necklace?'_ Elena asked herself.  
"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said to his sister.  
"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Klaus placed his hands on his sister's side. For that split second, he forgot Elena was watching. Elena watched with how Klaus was treating his sister. She was slightly taken back by his behavior, but not completely surprised by it.  
"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebecca!" Klaus shouted in anger. Rebecca shoved his hand off of her and started to look through her coffin. There was only one person in the room that knew what happened to it, but didn't know where it was. When Klaus made Stefan remember the 20's, he remembered that the necklace he gave Elena had belonged to Rebecca. He glanced at Elena, who was at his side. Stefan noticed that the necklace wasn't around her neck. '_Where could it be?'_ He asked himself before turning his attention back towards Rebecca. As Rebecca savagely searched for her necklace, Klaus walked to Elena's side.

* * *

**~ Originally, I was going to have Elena wear the necklace, but they'll need a reason to go back to Mystic Falls later in the story.  
~ There is a possibility of Katherine showing up in the next chapter, especially with what happens in the next episode.  
~ There will be more Kelena (I think that's the couple name) scenes in the future, but it will be a little bit before Delena scenes happen and I will try to have a Stelena scene every once and a while.**

**~ I have an update planned for next month, hopefully there are a lot of reviews that will help me write the next chapter.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	12. Disturbing Behavior Part 1

**~ This isn't the longest chapter for this story, but I wanted to update. I didn't want another two month wait for the next chapter.**

**~ Damon and Katherine are in this chapter, along with Klaus, Stefan, Rebecca and of course Elena.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Klaus, Stefan, Rebecca & Elena~**_

Klaus and Stefan were relaxing on lounge chairs in a store. Stefan decided to look at a magazine while Klaus sipped some champagne. They were waiting for Rebecca and Elena, who were in the back, trying on clothes. Although Klaus had brought Elena a lot of clothes, he had no problem buying her more. Most of the clothes were still at the house that he had procured in Richmond, but he didn't see going back there anytime soon. In his mind, he hoped that Elena would come out in a short dress, but he just hoped that Rebecca wouldn't intimidate her.

While looking at the magazine, Stefan was trying to get ideas on ways to get Elena back to Mystic Falls. Klaus had given his memories back about the night they had in the 20's. Stefan had felt a connection between him and Klaus, as friends. It had returned to a point after remembering. He also felt the connection he had with Rebecca and couldn't help but think if he had never forgot about her and Klaus, if he would have still fallen in love with Elena. Stefan still loved Elena, so he couldn't help but worry about what Klaus might do with her.

While the guys were lounging, the girls were in the dressing room. Elena was standing in front of a full body mirror, looking at her reflection while Rebecca was behind a privacy wall, changing clothes. Elena was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a shirt that Rebecca decided not to try on.  
"There has to be more to this dress." Rebecca said as she walked out from behind the wall.  
"There's not." Klaus and Elena said at the same time. Rebecca just gave Elena a look, but it wasn't a look of hatred. Rebecca could tell that Klaus liked Elena although she didn't like that her brother was getting mixed up with another doppelganger. From what she's seen, she liked Elena so far.  
"Show your brother." Elena said as Rebecca stood next to her in front of the mirror.  
"Come with me." Rebecca said as she looked at Elena's reflection. Elena gave a small nod before they started to walk out. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then?" Rebecca asked her brother.  
"Not all of them." Elena said, which made Rebecca give her a small smile.  
"You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebecca said to Klaus.  
"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said to his sister.  
"And what is this music?" Rebecca wondered out loud. "It sounds like a cable car accident."  
"It's dance music." Elena said.  
"People dance to this?" Rebecca asked Elena.  
"Yeah." She said, stepping a bit closer to Rebecca. "It's easier to like when you're drunk." Elena whispered after something flashed in her head. Stefan and Klaus looked at her with some interest. '_Maybe she remembers something else'_ Stefan thought.  
"Are we done?" Klaus asked his sister as Elena stepped down from the mini-stage.  
"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebecca asked him.  
"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing." He handed Elena his glass, who took a sip from it. "Your necklace. And you lost it."  
"She didn't lose it Nik." Elena said as she handed his glass back to him. Stefan noticed that she had called him '_Nik_' instead of '_Klaus_'. "She just misplaced it..." Elena looked up at Rebecca "... for 90 years."  
"To be fair I was daggered in the box the whole time." Rebecca looked from Elena and slightly glared at her brother. Stefan couldn't help but think about the necklace. He had given it to Elena the night that Damon had killed Tanner. The question is, what happened to it? Stefan didn't know what happened to it. He remembered that she had it the last day he saw her as a human. "So what do you think?" Rebecca asked Stefan, which brought him out of his thoughts.  
"I like it." Stefan said. Rebecca gave him a look of disbelief. "What? I said I like it."  
"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebecca said as she turned around.  
"Nice one, good work." Klaus said to Stefan after Rebecca went into the dressing room.  
"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan said as he looked at Klaus.  
"I heard that." Rebecca said, which made Elena slightly smirk.  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan said before getting up from his chair. Elena took this opportunity to take his chair.

Before Stefan even left the store, he took a glance at Elena. On the surface she seemed okay with everything. Inside she was thinking about what she was like before. She wanted to remember the things she liked, the things she did, even the things she could have gotten in trouble for. Elena wanted to know about herself. Stefan held back anything, knowing that Klaus, Rebecca and Elena could all hear him. He spent only a second more looking at Elena before stepping out of the store.

When he was out of the store, his mind started to think about the necklace. Stefan remembered what the necklace looked like, mainly from the day he first gave it to Elena. He wanted to find out what happened to it and possibly even use it as a bargaining tool so he could bring Elena back to Mystic Falls. As he thought, his eyes looked around at his surroundings. Across the street he saw Katherine. He couldn't help but wonder why Katherine was still in the same city as Klaus. Katherine nodded her head in a direction, signaling Stefan to follow her. When she started to walk away, Stefan started to follow.

* * *

_**~Damon~  
**_

Damon stood inside the Gilbert house. Jeremy was at work with Matt at the Grill, Bonnie was spending some time with her dad, while Caroline and Tyler were at Lockwood mansion. Damon decided to stop at the Gilbert house before meeting up with Alaric at the Grill.

Damon stood in front of her door, hoping that she would open it. He knew that she wasn't there, but he couldn't help but imagine her reaction. '_Elena...'_ He thought before slowly opening the door to her bedroom. Everything was just how she left it. Her bed was neatly made, with her teddy bear sitting in the middle between her pillows. The windows were closed with the curtains off to the side, letting the sunlight fill up the room. He just stood there, looking at her room, wishing that she would be back there. Damon knew his brother would get Elena back in Mystic Falls, but if it took longer than a week, then he would go and get them both. He loved Elena and then what Katherine said popped in his head. '_When she turned, she lost her memory'_ Damon couldn't help but look towards the pictures on her desk. '_It's my fault'_ He thought. Damon didn't want to lose her so he turned her, which made him lose her. There was a part of him that was angry at his own actions, but then he thought of the conversation between him and Elena. She obviously remembered him, which was the only thing stopping him from throwing a fit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in what scent of hers was in the room. Damon let out a sigh before opening his eyes. He took one last look around the room before he walked out. He made sure the door was closed behind him as he walked out of the Gilbert house.

* * *

_**~Stefan & Katherine~  
**_  
Stefan was walking down the street, in the direction that Katherine had gone. He knew that Katherine didn't want to be anywhere near Klaus, so why was she in the same city? What was her plan?  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" Stefan asked as he got closer to Katherine.  
"You two look chummy." Katherine said as she stepped away from the building. "Klaus your new bestie?"  
"You know me better than that Katherine." Stefan said as he became arms length away from Katherine. "You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead."  
"Happy to know that you still care." Katherine said, which made Stefan slightly smirk. It quickly disappeared. "So tell me if I'm wrong, Rebecca's necklace that Klaus is looking for. That's the necklace that you gave to Elena."  
"And what if it is?"  
"Well, you're in no position to get it and I know you're up to something..." Katherine stood a bit straighter "...tell me." Stefan started to think about it. '_Would she truly help?'_ He asked himself.  
"They don't know where the necklace is." He reluctantly said after a few moments. "I just have to keep them from figuring it out." Katherine tilted her head to the side, looking at Stefan with interest.  
"You don't even know where it is, do you?" Stefan tried to keep a straight face, but Katherine saw right through him. "You don't. How are supposed to keep him from the necklace if you don't even know where it is?"  
"Goodbye Katherine." Stefan said before turning around. No matter what Katherine said, Stefan didn't exactly want her help. He knew that the more people that helped, the quicker Elena would be safe. He also knew that if a lot of people wanted to help, the more possibilities things could go wrong. Katherine walked behind him, wanting to know more.  
"Stefan." She turned him around so they were facing each other again. "You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."  
"Who said I'm planning anything?" Stefan said to Katherine before he started to walk away again..  
"I've heard about that sister." Stefan turned around, but started to walk backwards. "Be careful. She'll ruin you."  
"Happy to know you still care." Stefan said to Katherine, using her same words from earlier.

Katherine stood there for a moment, watching Stefan as he left. She wanted to help Stefan, but at the same time she didn't want anything to do with Klaus, or Elena. It made her conflicted, which she wasn't used to feeling. She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction from Stefan. In her mind, she thought that Stefan would be grateful for her part in this. Katherine didn't have to help them at all, but she was.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have Damon in this chapter. He does feel bad and I will try to have more of him in the next few chapters... especially with what happens in '_The Reckoning'_. There will be Delena scenes and Klena scenes... with possible Stelena scenes, but the story is mainly Damon/Elena/Klaus.**

**~ I almost put the whole episode in this chapter, but I wanted some more time to work on some of my other stories. I was thinking about trying to find an ending point for this story. The question is, when? and Who would Elena end with? I don't want this story to go on forever and I know that some of the episodes won't exactly fit the story. What are your ideas about when and how I should end this?**

**~ I am about 99% sure that I won't be posting a chapter for this story until 2013. I want to try and focus on writing the last 6-8 chapters for '_Deep Within'_. When I do update, I will try to make it worth the wait.**

**~ Please check out my other stories while waiting for the next chapter for this.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	13. Disturbing Behavior Part 2

**~ There was only one review on the last chapter :(**

**~ I know I said that I would make it worth the wait, but I felt like I had to update this story because I've been working on the stories that I don't update as often as I should.**

**~ The question of where the necklace went is finally answered in this chapter. How it got where it is, will be answered in the next.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**~Klaus, Rebecca, Elena & Gloria~  
**_Klaus, Rebecca and Elena were all at Gloria's bar. Rebecca was sitting on the top of the bar while Klaus was sitting on a chair with Elena sitting on his lap. It was strange for Klaus to feel something for somebody other than family, but he was slightly embracing the feelings he had for Elena. At the moment, he was glad that she didn't remember what he did to her aunt, but when she did remember he hoped that it wouldn't impact what she thought of him at the moment. Elena had an arm around Klaus's neck and a glass in the other hand.  
"You left us." Elena said when she noticed that Stefan had walked into Gloria's bar. Stefan noticed that Elena was on Klaus's lap, but he pretended that he was unphased by it.  
"Yeah, sorry." Stefan said as he got closer to the three of them. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."  
"Tell me about it." Klaus said, which made Elena look at him.  
"Hey." She playfully said. "You didn't have to watch me and your sister shop."  
"That would mean leaving my two favorite girls alone." Klaus said, which made both Elena and Rebecca smile.  
"What's she doing?" Stefan asked as he looked at Gloria, not wanting to listen to Elena and Klaus.  
"She's failing." Klaus said as he put his arm around Elena's back, making sure she wouldn't fall off of him.  
"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said without opening her eyes. Stefan didn't risk giving a glance at Elena. He knew that they were looking for the necklace that he had given Elena, he just didn't know where it was.  
"So use me." Rebecca said as she slid off the bar and walked towards Gloria. "I only wore it for a thousand years."  
"See?" Gloria asked when she finally opened her eyes. "Now this one offers a solution." Rebecca sat on top of the table that Gloria was sitting at. "Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria said and Rebecca gave her a hand.  
"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked as he stood near Elena and Klaus. Klaus took the glass from Elena and took a sip from it before she took it back from him and took a sip herself.  
"I can sense something." Gloria said before chanting a spell. Elena and Stefan looked at Gloria with some interest while Klaus looked at Elena.

* * *

_**~Katherine~**_

Katherine was walking down a street in Chicago. She was risking her life by staying in the same city as Klaus, but she wanted to help Stefan. Stefan may have cared for Elena more than her at the moment but Katherine knew she could fix that. If Elena started to have feelings for Klaus, then Katherine could have Stefan again. The situation they were in meant she had to have patience.

Katherine stopped at a corner because of the street lights just as she felt something in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was the one that Stefan had given to Elena, which was the same necklace that Gloria was looking for. She held it up to get a good look at it. It still looked perfect for being a thousand years. Katherine slightly put her head to the side as she brought her free hand to it. When she touched it, she felt a spark. '_What happened?'_ She asked herself. '_Klaus must have a witch looking for it'_ Katherine took a deep breath before touching the necklace again. This time it didn't shock her, so she slowly put it in her pocket just as the crosswalk light signaled she could cross.

* * *

_**~Klaus, Elena, Rebecca, Stefan, & Gloria~  
**_  
When Gloria let go of Rebecca's hand, Stefan looked at her with curiosity.  
"I found it." Gloria said as she looked at Klaus, Elena and Stefan.  
"So where is it?" Rebecca asked, wanting the necklace back.  
"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria said to Rebecca. "I get images. I saw a woman walking..."  
"Yes, a dead woman if I don't get my necklace back." Rebecca said with some anger towards Gloria.  
"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."  
"So dive." Klaus said after he slipped Elena off of him. He stepped up next to Gloria, leaving Stefan standing next to Elena.  
"I need more time. And space." Gloria said when Klaus started to invade her personal space. "You're harshing my ju-ju."  
"We can wait." Klaus said. Stefan looked at Elena out the corner of his eye and then started to take some steps closer to Klaus.  
"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria said to him.  
"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later." Stefan said when he got closer to Klaus. "I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Rebecca and Klaus looked at each other before Klaus turned towards Elena.  
"Come on love." Klaus said to her, which made her slightly smile. Elena walked up next to Klaus and slipped her hand into hers. Stefan hid his jealousy and worry. He could tell that Elena was happy with Klaus, but he just told himself it was because she didn't remember much. The way Elena saw Klaus was that he was helping her through a difficult time even though he didn't have to. Although she didn't remember much except for some stuff about Stefan, Damon and her brother Jeremy, she was actually happy.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan, Elena and Rebecca went to the warehouse where Klaus had his family. Each of them had a person to drink from. Elena and Klaus were sitting on the same couch, but Elena was closer to Rebecca. Stefan was sitting on a chair that was facing everyone.  
"My girl's dead." Rebecca said, who was sitting on top of her coffin. "I'm bored."  
"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to Stefan as he lifted his mouth from the girl he was feeding on. Elena was still feeding on her girl. She was taking her time because she felt slight guilt for feeding from and killing the human in her arms, but the taste of the blood and the power that it brought her pushed the feeling down.  
"It's been a long day." Stefan said after lifting his mouth from his girl's neck.  
"Try being related to her." Klaus said, nudging his head towards his sister as Elena lifted her head.  
"You're being mean." Rebecca said to her brother before looking at Stefan. "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."  
"It's been 90 years, Rebecca. Give him a minute." Klaus said as Elena looked at him.  
"Why are you taking his side?"  
"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."  
"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"  
"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Elena slightly chuckled at Klaus, which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Well, you're no picnic, either." Stefan said, which brought everyone's attention to him. "I mean, I've only spent a few days with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Rebecca laughed and noticed that Stefan stole a glance towards Elena.  
"Fantastic." Rebecca said with a small smile.  
"I need to go." Stefan said as he got up and started to walk away.  
"Where's he going?" Rebecca asked her brother.  
"To write a name on a wall." He said to her. Stefan wasn't going to to that, but he wasn't about to tell Klaus his true plans. "It's a long story."

After Stefan left, Klaus looked at Elena.  
"Are you doing okay love?" Klaus asked, which made Rebecca look at him. Rebecca was interested on who Elena was because she knew what happened the last time her brother liked a girl.  
"I don't like that I killed her." Elena honestly told him. "She could have had a family."  
"At the same time she could have been alone." He said to her and both girls noticed the slight change in his voice.  
"And now maybe she's not so lonely?" Elena asked him with innocence in her voice. Klaus just gave her a small nod, which Rebecca noticed. Rebecca couldn't help but think that maybe Elena would be good for her brother, wanting to see more of the Klaus that she grew up with. At the same time, she couldn't help but think that her brother would start to taint Elena, if he wasn't already doing that. Rebecca didn't know Elena as a human, but she knew Tatia and Elena was a descendant. She could see some similarities between Tatia and Elena, even though she only knew Elena for a little while. Elena didn't know why she didn't remember much, neither did Rebecca or Klaus, only Elena's friends plus Katherine knew.  
"Why don't we go out and explore?" Rebecca asked her brother. "I want to see how the city has changed the past 90 years."  
"And why would we want to do that?" Klaus asked his sister, trying to tease her.  
"You can spend more time with Elena." Rebecca said, hiding a small smile. Klaus just glanced at Elena, who had a small smile on her face.  
"If you don't come with us, we'll go on our own Nik." Rebecca smiled when Elena spoke to Klaus.  
"Alright." Klaus said before pushing his girl onto the ground. "Let's go." As he stood up, Rebecca slid off the coffin. Elena slightly smiled before she moved her girl off to the side and she stood up next to Klaus. She slid her hand into his and as the three of them started to walk out of the warehouse, Elena couldn't help but feel like there was something important about Klaus that she should remember. She didn't know what it was, so she tried to ignore it as the sun's rays hit her skin.

* * *

**~ I might incorporate a bit of the sire bond that's in the show between Elena and Damon. I'm not sure at the moment because of the memories that she has and the hold that Klaus sort of has over her.**

**~ I know I don't update this story that often and it's been over two months since the last update, but this story feels like one of the stories that you'd write for when you are in a writer's block in other stories. I've been writing too many stories at the same time and I hope this new year I can make that number smaller so I can update other stories more often (like this story).**

**~ I'm not going to start the next chapter for this story until there is a total of 45 reviews or more.**

**~ I hope you check out my other stories. I finally added a new chapter to Funny TVD on Facebook so I hope you will check that out.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	14. Disturbing Behavior Part 3

**~ A shorter wait for this chapter (: Hopefully I can get longer reviews because of it (: **

_arabiceyes: Well, I never left... lol It just takes a little longer to get these chapters out but I update my other TVD stories more often._

_Abg14: I can try to get Stefan and Elena alone time, but maybe not until The Reckoning or Smells Like Teen Spirit... I'm not exactly sure at the moment. Damon is probably at the Grill having a few drinks with Ric... while at the same time thinking of Elena._

**~ A few people are missing from this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter (:  
~ You will find out how Katherine got the necklace in this chapter (:  
**_**  
ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**~Stefan~**_

Stefan had decided to go for a walk. He knew that Klaus thought that he was going back to his old apartment, which gave him a bit of an edge. Klaus would be busy with Rebecca and Elena around him. Stefan didn't like the idea about leaving Elena with Klaus, especially in the condition that she was in, but he needed to find out what Gloria saw. He knew that she didn't tell Klaus everything, so he hoped without him near... he could get the truth from her. Stefan entered Gloria's to see her at the bar.  
"There you are." She said without turning around as she wiped the top of her bar.  
"Thought you were resting." Stefan said to her as she turned around.  
"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria said to Stefan after he got in front of her.  
"What did you see?"  
"It's what I felt that's more interesting. The woman that had the necklace, she was thinking about you."  
"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan asked as he thought about the people that could be thinking about him and those that could have the necklace. The only person that really stood out in his mind was Katherine. '_She couldn't have it, could she?_' He asked himself before Gloria spoke again.  
" 'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it."  
"It was the necklace I found the last time I was here." Stefan said out loud, mainly to himself. "I gave it to Elena during the first few weeks of our relationship." He wouldn't normally say this to someone he didn't fully trust, but he was in a difficult situation with Elena and he needed all the help he could get.  
"Do you know what's happening to her?" Gloria asked, slightly curious herself.  
"Amnesia." He simply said, not wanting to tell Gloria everything that he learned from Katherine. "It happened when she was turned. I don't even know how it happened."  
"You mean, you don't know who turned her?" Gloria asked as she poured the both of them a drink. Stefan just shook his head. Gloria turned around for one second before Katherine flashed into the room and snapped her neck.  
"What did you do that for?" Stefan asked her in shock. "She was going to help."  
"I'm doing you a favor." Katherine said to Stefan. "Witches only look after themselves." She looked at Stefan. "Besides, you need my help more."  
"And why do you think that?" He asked before she put her hand in her pocket and showed Stefan the necklace.  
"Where did you get that?" Stefan asked and she began to tell him.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Katherine had decided to take a walk in the woods. She was staying near Mystic Falls while at the same time staying under the radars of Klaus and the Salvatores. She was about to go towards Mystic Falls when she stopped. There was a familiar scent and it captured her interest. Katherine went towards the scent only to see Elena laying on the ground. Katherine looked at her with curiosity before bending down next to Elena. She noticed that Elena wasn't breathing, but she had a feeling that she would come back. Katherine knew that the Salvatores wouldn't just leave her unless they didn't know that Elena was laying on the ground. Kat's eyes went to Elena's neck and noticed that Elena was still wearing the necklace. 'Nobody will notice'_ _Katherine thought before carefully taking it from Elena's neck. She held the necklace up for a little bit to look at it before putting it into her pocket. 'If she doesn't remember Stefan, then I get my chance again' Kat thought with a smile before speeding away, leaving Elena behind her_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were still in Gloria's bar. Stefan listened to Katherine as he rolled up Gloria's body.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan asked Katherine once he was done wrapping up the body.  
"I thought she was dead for good and I figured then I could get you all to myself." Katherine said with a shrug, lying about the part about thinking that Elena was gone for good. "Then I found out that she was a vampire." She took a step closer to Stefan. "I couldn't let her run around with Klaus after all." Stefan just looked at Katherine, not knowing what to say. "And I wanted to help you." Their eyes met and Stefan could tell that she was telling the truth. "So I've started to think about your diabolical plan."  
"Oh. Do tell." Stefan said, interested to hear what Katherine came up with.  
"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you and Elena must have only a few memories back, otherwise she'd be running from Klaus." Katherine started to say to Stefan. "But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You try to bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more."  
"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook."  
"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you think it might spark something within Elena and you're trying to get her away from him but...What else do you expect to get from it?"  
"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." Stefan was about to walk away with Gloria's body on his shoulder, but then he stopped. He couldn't help but wonder if Katherine was being truthful about wanting to help. She would always try and say the right things just to get what she wanted, so he had a right to be suspicious.  
"Come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess and I'm trying to help you get Elena away from Klaus." Stefan took a deep breath before turning around.  
"Okay. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."  
"A hunter." Katherine said in realization. "I heard stories about him centuries ago."  
"Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?"  
"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in."  
"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." Stefan was about to leave, but Katherine stopped him.  
"Stefan..." Katherine said, making Stefan take a deep breath.  
"Katherine...the only chance we even have to kill Klaus now is to get Elena back."  
"Then we'll start there."  
"You're serious about helping us, aren't you?"  
"Of course I am Stefan." Katherine said to him.  
"Okay, if you really want to help... keep the necklace away from Klaus. I will try to get Elena away from Klaus."  
"Be careful." Katherine said, not hiding her emotion. Stefan just gave her a small thankful smile before walking away with Gloria's body over his shoulder.

When Stefan left, Katherine stepped outside and slightly smiled to herself. Stefan may not completely trust her, but he was letting her help and that was good enough for her. Katherine took a deep breath before thinking about what Stefan wanted her to do. She had to keep the necklace away from Klaus and there was one place that came into her mind. She made sure no one was looking before speeding off towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**~Rebecca, Klaus, and Elena~  
**_  
Rebecca was walking behind her brother and Elena. Her eyes looked down between them, where they were holding hands. It mad her feel good that her brother was happy, but she didn't want him to get mixed up with another doppelganger. She remembered what happened back when they were human. Both Elijah and Klaus got mixed up with Tatia, which put a strain on each of them. She knew it was similar to what happened to Katherine the first time that Klaus tried to break his curse, but she had hope for her brother and Elena.  
"I want to eat there." Elena said before pointing to a restaurant. "I'm in a mood for a burger." She looked at Klaus and could tell that his sister was looking at him with some curiosity.  
"What do you think Bekah?" Klaus decided to ask his sister.  
"Sure." She simply said, not wanting to say much. Elena slightly smiled. She continued to hold Klaus's hand as they walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

_**~Later that day with Klaus and Elena~  
**_  
Elena was sitting next to Klaus on a bench in the middle of Chicago. She wanted to take a break from walking around the city, which Klaus didn't exactly mind.  
"Have you remembered anything else love?" Klaus curiously asked.  
"Not since before we woke up your sister." Elena honestly answered him. She did remember something when she was trying on clothing with Rebecca, but it was more of a feeling to her. It wasn't like the other memories that she had gotten back about Stefan and Damon. "What's wrong with me?" Elena asked out loud, mainly to herself.  
"I don't know." Klaus honestly told her. He wasn't one of the people that knew about the doppelganger amnesia, but he wasn't in a hurry to find out. He knew that if Elena would remember that he killed her aunt, that she might turn against him and he didn't want that. There was a part of him that wanted to know about what was happening to Elena. He knew that if he found out what was happening to her, he could try to avoid her learning the truth about her aunt's death. "Why don't we go see if Gloria has found anything?" Klaus suggested to Elena, who just nodded her head before they both got up from the bench.

* * *

_**~Stefan~**_

Stefan stood in the warehouse where Klaus was storing his family. He knew that Katherine would keep the necklace away from Klaus, which gave him the chance to work from the inside. He wanted to take Klaus down and get Elena away from him, but he was splitting his goal into two parts. One was to take down or make a distraction for Klaus and the second part was while he would be distracted, get Elena and run. Stefan made his mind go to what was right in front of him, Klaus's family. If he could just release one of them, that would hopefully distract Klaus long enough so he could get Elena back to Mystic Falls. He stepped closer to the coffin, hoping to put his plan in progress. His hand touched the top of the coffin, before he heard a noise behind him.  
"You're back, finally." Rebecca said as he turned towards her and pretended like he wasn't about to open the coffin. "Nik and Elena are checking on the witch." Stefan wasn't okay with Elena being, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. He looked at the coffin he was about to open, hoping that Rebecca would leave so he could open it. "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."  
"Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan curiously asked Rebecca.  
"Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." She said as she took a couple of steps closer to Stefan.  
"But you still care about him. Why?"  
"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." Rebecca sat on the coffin that Stefan was about to open.  
"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." Stefan said, trying to take the opportunity to get some information from Rebecca, without using her like Katherine would.  
"Also exhausting." Rebecca said to him.  
"Who were you running from?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you." Stefan said to Rebecca. "You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody."  
"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus."  
"Who was that man?" Stefan carefully asked, knowing he was entering into dangerous territory.  
"I can't." Rebecca stood up from the coffin. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..."  
"No, no, no, I'm sorry." Stefan stood up and looked at Rebecca. "Just forget I asked. Okay?"  
"He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died." Stefan couldn't help but think about Elena when Rebecca brought her up. Elena did die when Klaus killed her and then again in order to be a vampire. There was only one person that knew who turned her, and that was Damon. Stefan reminded himself of his goal to get Elena away from Klaus so she could remember who she was. "He also told me that you're only with him because you took your brother's spot."  
"It's true."  
"I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family." '_And for Elena'_ Stefan couldn't help but think. "Don't tell him I told you that."  
"Your secret... Is safe with me." Stefan was about to walk away, but Rebecca pulled him close and kissed him. He went along with it for a moment, but then remembered Elena... and Katerine. He didn't know why Katherine came to mind, but they both went towards the back of his mind when Rebecca slowly pulled away.  
"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebecca asked, hoping that there was a chance for her to be with him again.  
"One day, maybe." Stefan honestly said and Rebecca could tell that he was telling the truth. Rebecca slightly smiled at Stefan, knowing that he was telling the truth.

After a few seconds, they turned their heads to the side to see Klaus walking in with Elena.  
"Gloria's gone." Klaus said and Stefan remained silent. "She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Stefan couldn't help but look at Elena, who was looking at him. "What's going on?" Klaus asked his sister, sensing that something was off.  
"Something's wrong." Both Stefan and Elena became confused at Rebecca's words. "He was asking about Mikael." '_Who's Mikeal?'_ Elena asked herself. "He's not completely with us, Nik. I can sense it." Elena looked from Stefan to Rebecca and then back to Stefan. She knew from the memories that she had that Stefan loved her, but she didn't know enough to know if he was lying or not.  
"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan said and there was something in his voice that made Klaus and Elena believe what Rebecca said was true. Klaus and Rebecca could see that Stefan was looking at Elena. Klaus sped towards Stefan and snapped his neck. Elena let out a gasp, which reminded Klaus that she was there.  
"Don't worry love." He said to Elena, when he turned towards her. "He's okay." There was an image that flashed in Elena's head... from the night of the sacrifice. She could see Klaus pushing his hand into Jules and pulling out her heart. It made Elena a little scared of Klaus, but she didn't say anything about it.  
"You're not going to leave Stefan there, are you?" Elena asked, trying to be careful of what she said.  
"Of course not love." Klaus said before taking a step closer to Elena. "I'm going to bring him with us to our next stop." He said before looking back at Stefan. Elena had a feeling that things were going to go wrong.

* * *

** ~ I don't do well with one word reviews because that doesn't tell me what you think of the chapter or the story. Seeing as this story I don't update as often as my others, I don't really count those shorter reviews... especially when I do want to see your thoughts about the story so far.  
~ I will have some flashbacks in the next chapter so scenes that I was going to put in this chapter but decided not to so I could update. There are also some other scenes (not including the ones I'm talking about before) that I didn't put in this chapter because I wanted to update, but they will be in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**~ I will try and get as many characters as I can in the next chapter, seeing as it's going to be based from The Reckoning. I think the only person that's not going to be in it is Alaric.**  
**~ In the show, The Reckoning is when Klaus figures out that he couldn't create hybrids because he needs Elena's human blood. In this story Elena is a vampire but Klaus will find a way to create hybrids. How do you think that he will be able to create hybrids? Also... what else do you think will happen? I'd love to see your thoughts. (: And please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts on what you would see in future chapters... especially with the events of the upcoming episodes (:**

**~ Please check out my profile for a poll to help decide what my first non-TVD story will be.  
****~ Please check out my story The Other Hybrid which need reviews.****  
**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


End file.
